Under The Rose
by Licensetocreep
Summary: Criss Angel There's a new illusionist in town. Her act has taken the world by storm. The trick? Its no illusion. But there's even more to Tara Rose and the city of Las Vegas then meets the eye. And Criss Angel is determined to find out what.
1. Reality Overcomes Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criss Angel, or the extremely bamf title of Mind Freak. All belongs to the aforementioned badass and anyone else with the claiming rights. Tara Rose, Doyle, anyone and everything else is product of my brain stuck in Utah for a week.

Special thanks go out once again to my Rave, for throwing pens and notebooks at me, and Britt for the support. You two are my muses, its official.

**Under The Rose**  
Chapter 1: Reality Overcomes Me

_Living life as a lie  
Camouflage reality  
Visions through blinded eyes  
Where no one else can ever be  
Yesterday was alive (I'm alive)  
Reflections of a fantasy  
_

The box was filled with the usual turnout. Rich snobs in tuxes and gowns, wearing disapproving frowns at my own attire: black jeans, red Slayer t-shirt, and black velvet jacket; all with gleaming new combat boots.

Normally I would sit in the crowd with everyone else, but this night was far from normal; especially for me.

Its not often I scope out another illusionist's act, for the sake of maintaining my originality. Everyone of my crew "kindly advised" me to let one of them go and record it instead.

Not a chance.

Wasn't the greatest idea, I'll admit. But I was compelled to witness this myself. I could claim the use of one of my own stunts, but that wouldn't be entirely true.

There was more to it then that. Age old curiosity, like the tiger at the zoo, close enough to touch through those metal bars. You must shove your hands in your pockets if you wish to keep them. Logic will tell you that the beautiful beast will take your hand off, and yet the compulsion is still there.

Then again, if mankind always listened to logic, we wouldn't be the omnipotent species we are today, would we?

Darkness descended, now it begins.

_  
Tara_

I love the night. The perfect darkness where you can poke your eyeball and not see your hand is a comforting blanket of black. Wrap it around myself and I feel invincible. That's how I felt right now, standing in front of 100's of people, none of them knew I was here.

Save for one.

I knew he would come. Human nature is actually quite predictable, if you know what to predict. That is how the magician keeps the audience in suspense, weaves through their senses separating reality from illusion.

Of course, I myself require none of those things. Why you ask? Well…let me show you.

_  
Criss_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Mirage proudly presents the great Nocturnity, Tara Rose!"

The stage lights revealed a gorgeous young woman, dressed all in black, wide-legged dance pants and a bandeau top with slim straps that crossed over her neck before tying behind it. The costume was simple, adorned with only a silver coin belt. Along with her nye waist length blue-black hair, it showcased her milky white skin perfectly. A soft blue light shone down on her from above as she spoke over the audience's dull roar.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to my world. Tonight you will witness feats beyond the limits of reality. As this is my first of hopefully many Vegas shows, I'm going to set the bar high. I will levitate one of you, audience members, face decapitation, and tackle the famous screwdriver skewers, without a scratch on me.

"Now as some of you may be aware, my shows are quite…different then others of my profession. I am going to throw this ball," she exclaimed, raising a rainbow hackysack, "Into the audience. Whoever catches it, pass it on to another. When four have been randomly chosen, you are to come to the stage."

_  
Tara_

In a few moments I had four strangers before me, eager and willing to play their parts.

"Have I ever met any of you before?"

They all shook their heads or other wise spoke "no."

"Splendid. Are any of you alright with heights?"

One young man, couldn't have been more then 20, raised his hand.

"Perfect. I would like you to follow Doyle. He'll show you the way up to the rafters. There I challenge you to find any wires, and devices that would somehow aid my levitation."

He grinned and followed my manager backstage and around to the stairs. The other three I sent backstage to go through and do the same with the props and whatever else they could find back there. Any other magician would have been nervous, but not I. There was nothing for them to find.

"Now, as they go about there work, I need to gather energy for this death-defying performance. The oldest way, since the time of the Celts, is dance."

At the sound of that last word the entire room went black, and the music began. As it grew in pitch, so the lights grew in strength, until a dim glow was set on the stage around me. The ancient Romanian beat picked up, and the ritual began.

_  
Criss_

There was nothing like her moves. It was no Vegas showgirl routine, but an ancient art of spins, sways, and leaping bounds.

The music was violin, set to tambourine, and a dozen other instruments of gypsy culture I couldn't name. Combined with her grace, it took you away to another world mystery and beauty, with some unknown sinister element lurking in the shadows.

Despite this, there was still that pull, that allure to come towards her, like a moth to the flame. Just like the flame as the violin's notes increased, sparks the color of blood emanated from those slender fingertips. She would toss them into the air only to throw herself into a leaping spin as she crashed back to earth and the song hit its final chord, tambourine still echoing softly, those brilliant specks of light shattering to the ground around her.

_  
T__ara_

As the last harmonious sound shivered out of the tambourine, the crowd rang out in applause. The lights grew brighter, and without announcing a thing, I spun back and tossed the rainbow sack into the audience. There it was caught by a young woman, blonde, no older then 22.

She approached the stage, the guards guiding her up the stairs. My violet eyes, now glowing with power, stared back into her simple blue orbs. They were really lovely, I'll admit, but when your eyes change color on their own accord, everything else doesn't really compare.

Not narcissistic, honest. My orbs go from green to grey and everything in between whenever they please. Simple cerulean gets old when I can have the same at the drop of a hat.

"And what might your name be?"

"I'm Jennifer."

"Pleasure to meet you Jennifer. And we have never met before, no?"

She shook her head, clearly for the audience to see we weren't bullshitting. Nice.

"If you'll stand before me please."

Nodding, the rest of my guest-assistants returned.

"Did any of you find anything?"

The quartet shook their heads, disappointment on the stranger's faces. Couldn't blame them, not often did one get the chance to prove a magician wrong. Unfortunately this evening would not be there night.

"That is a shame," I shrugged. The audience needed no elaboration, for each of these random volunteers were given a camera, the images shown on massive plasmas that rivaled IMAX on the walls of this great theater.

They took their seats as I looked to the woman now. Given was the usual speech of psychosis; imagining themselves weightless and free. Hey, it wasn't a complete lie, just a different version of the truth. A very very different one.

_  
Criss_

Nothing was found. This didn't shock me, not entirely at least; though they had searched really thoroughly. I was astonished as the woman hovered above the crowd, 20 feet in the air and rising.

My eyes searched for the usual signs; bunching in clothes, hell even magnetics, though the last I knew was a stretch. Again, nothing. Senses were deceiving me, that must have been it. Nothing more then that.

The next stunt went off the same. Just as flawless. Just as impossible. The guillotine blade shattered upon touching the smooth skin of her neck. Audience members searched just as they had done before, testing the blade prior to the trick. It cut through a watermelon easy as margarine.

Before you ask, there were no sheets, boxes, concealment devices of any sort for the young woman to hide behind during the illusion.

As much as it bothered me that I didn't catch these slights of hand, the mild frustration left my mind in further concentration of my main objective. For this last demonstration would be from my own creation. Would she clear it and elude me for the third time tonight, screw it up, or finally get caught?

_  
Tara_

Four volunteers, all in a row. Doyle at my back with two of his boys. Everything and everyone in its place, like a routine version of Ikea. Only one thing was missing. Didn't know if my next move was either really ballsy, or really stupid. I suppose the two go hand in hand. Still, no way I was backing out. I had it envisioned in my mind. If I didn't follow through, I'd regret it till the end of days.

The Shure microphone to my pale pink lips I spoke,

"I require one more volunteer, a very special guest. At this time I invite Criss Angel to please take the stage with me tonight."

A wave of hushed whispers broke out in the audience, like the receding white noise of a high tide.

Raising the mike to my lips, intent on taunting the grand illusionist out of hiding, but no sound came out. It wasn't needed, as the man himself entered from stage right to stand beside me. The crowd roared its joy at the sight of their hero.

I couldn't blame them.

Gorgeous didn't seem even close to describing him accurately. And this coming from a woman whose spent the better half of her life being raised by men who could make Brad Pitt envious. This Angel would have caused envy in _them_.

But of course, can't focus on that right now. Performance going on, currently in front of hundreds of people. Mustn't ogle. Much.

Of course my wandering eyes were a distraction unto my own mind, in more ways then one. I was growing weak. Drawing minor prana from the crowd was the only thing keeping me on my feet right now, and I still had to walk across a dozen screw drivers. Yippee.

_  
Criss_

From the box, she looked stunning, but here on stage, the woman was gorgeous. Those long black tresses shone like midnight silk in the lighting. A welcoming smile greeted me as I approached her.

"Thank you for joining us tonight"

"My pleasure."

From there I tested the screwdrivers, making sure they were all legit. They were. Doyle, who I've heard is her manager, and myself, helped her step up on the deadly tools. In a few moments she proceded to walk down the path of pain, completely calm and focused. Again, my mind was dumbstruck. There were no wires. She was barefoot, so no special foot wear. The woman had even rolled her pants past her knees to prove she had nothing to hide.

As she stepped down she took a bow, exposing her petite soles, which were as unmarred and perfect as they had been when she began. Un-fucking-believable.

"Thank you all for coming out here tonight! The Mirage thanks your wallets as well. Drive safe and have a good night!"

_  
Tara_

Doyle had reappeared after vanishing somewhere during the last act. Standing offstage, his expression was grave, and worried.

Oh, shit.

"What's wrong? You look like Halloweens been canceled."

"Bryce is dead."

I couldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. God damnit tear ducts stop your jibbering your not crying right now! Bryce couldn't be dead.

"How the hell did this happen? Where's Niyessa?!"

"I don't know. And we've got bigger problems."

"What, the British are coming?!"

"You've violated sanctuary. Marek, the new Master of these lands, has asked you to meet with him at Light in an hour."

This just kept getting worse and worse. Not to mention I was completely fucking confused. Bryce couldn't just keel over and die, and there cant be a master of the Las Vegas sanctuary. Both of which defied everything I knew.

Vegas is, or I guess was, neutral ground. No Otherkin can slay another Otherkin in the city limits, nor can any one Otherkin gain control of it. The last part has obviously changed.

The aforementioned asshole Marek must have changed a few more rules as well, because I didn't murder anyone. He was in rights now to kill me on sight, no cause, no warning. My only hope was to meet him, state my case, and pray. A lot.

* * *

A/N: lyrics are Deadlove Calling from System 1 by Criss Angel. Don't own them, all his. Bow before his mightiness. And leave me reviews!!!! I won't post Ch 2 without them, despite the fact its already written. mmhm, I am that cruel. so R&R!!! 


	2. Darkest Day

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1. Lyrics used are Criss Angel- Darkest Day. All belong to him.

**Under The Rose**

Chapter 2: Darkest Day 

_Why aren't you here  
Why does life seem so unfair  
You were strength in my darkest days  
Now how can I face the world alone  
I need you here_

A quick change into black jeans and boots brought me to Light; Doyle backing me up as always. I was carrying a set of silver daggers in said boots as well. Pitch-black curtain of tresses was pulled back in a simple braid that swayed across my bare skin as I moved.

Earning a dozen plus glares, I walked to the front of the line. Either my name was on the list, or I was going back to my room. I could barely speak, let alone think. How I was to stay composed enough to face Marek, I didn't have a fucking clue. Bryce was dead. Bryce was DEAD. The words together sounded more foreign then Icelandic.

"Tara Rose and Doyle Nox." spoke my sidekick, for which I was eternally grateful.

The bouncer glanced at the list before looking back at us, cop face in place. Nice. Probably badass at poker too. Bryce was always terrible at poker.

"You're free to enter Ms. Rose, but your friend here will have to wait outside."

Haha….hahaha. He was kidding, right?

"I'm not going in there without him."

"Then you don't get in."

"Well that's just fine with me!"

"Tara, wait," Doyle spoke up, pulling me a few feet away so we could speak in private. Some semblance of private anyway, since there is none on the Vegas Strip.

"If you don't go in there and state your case, they'll kill you, or in the least try. You can't go on stage every night constantly looking over your shoulder."

"I'm not leaving you out here by yourself! Bryce is gone and whoever killed him could get you while I'm dealing with the assholeaplooza."

"I'll go back up to my room. Call me when it's over, alright?"

There was no way I was getting out of this. Fucking wonderful.

"Fine. Do me a favor and find out what you can about Niy. Oh, and if you crash my car I'll make you DEAD dead. Not just a little dead. Really dead." I joked, trying to laugh despite the tears welling up in my eyes. They wouldn't fall. I wouldn't let them. Must keep up badass persona.

"Of course. Be safe."

"I always am."

Receiving a few more glares and a handful of taunts, I walked past the bouncer, and down to the elevator to Light.

_Criss_

Is it strange to be concerned for the well-being of a total stranger? Well, maybe not a total stranger. I knew her name, that had to count for something.

Going back to the room seemed like a bad idea. What I needed was some time to myself, an impossible thing to find back at the Luxor.

Resigned to my thoughts, I threw on my shades and began walking to the one place I knew no one would go.

_Tara_

"Welcome my childe." Greeted the man on the ancient oak throne. It had taken me fifteen minutes of getting through guards and security, and I get welcomed with THAT?!

Gods please just let me get home alive. Please? I'll do anything, I promise! I'll even not kill Captain Leer of the bodyguard academy, and believe me, that's a difficult deal to keep.

"I'm not your childe. Why have you called me here? I've done no wrong, I have not violated the rules of sanctuary that I know of."

"You did not notify us of your entry into our lands before your arrival. That is a grave trespass."

Grave on this man's lips sounded like a promise. I had the urge to ask if he put Bryce in his, but I held my tongue. It bled, but I held it. And they say I have no tact.

"The last word I received of the Las Vegas territory was that it remained an ungoverned sanctuary with but two rules. Harm none, and do not plot to rule it. Now I have arrived to find my contact is dead, and that you have claimed these lands for your own. In my eyes it seems one of us broke one, if not two, rules of sanctuary, Marek, sir."

Sir came out sounding like an insult rather than a title.

"That is a very serious threat Ms. Rose. I could kill you where you stand, and still be safely within our laws. How is that for a threat?"

"Damnit your old as sin," No exaggeration, he was. You think some 100 plus moron would plot something this big? "You can tell I'm lying or not. Look into my eyes Marek, sir. See the validity to my words when I tell you I didn't know of your position in these lands. Until an hour ago, I believed myself to be perfectly within the laws of this territory. If I had been informed otherwise I would have contacted you prior to my entering of your dominion. I do not speak a lie when I utter these words Marek, sir."

His expression was one of confusion. Could he not see in to my mind? Did my abilities give me immunity to his? This had possibilities. Very good possibilities.

"You should not have been so careless, Ms. Rose. Surely 17 years among our people has taught you this. For your crimes, you are restricted from hunting in the city limits of Las Vegas, Nevada until I decree it otherwise. Violation of this decree will be punishable by death."

But it wasn't my fault Bryce DIED before he could tell me "by the way, the sanctuary is no longer free ground."

"How am I supposed to survive without hunting out here? There's nothing else for miles!" I let him hear the anger and indignation in my voice. Fuck him and his bureaucratic bullshit.

"Then leave for better lands." He said with a smug grin. This 700-year-old pain in the ass wanted me gone. Some secret he preferred to stay hidden. Then again, I had one too. I just didn't kill anyone for it.

"I can't just _leave_. I have contracts to hold to, deals which I am bound to fulfill."

A dismissive wave of that powerful hand a contemptuous breathe were followed by "They are only mortals. In a mere three quarters of a century they will be food for earth."

I was ready to fight back, but I had a thought. Something I should have thought of much sooner. Probably would have too, if I didn't have death on the brain. His and Byrce's. Bryce, child hood friend, dead. Bryce of the golden hair and human smiles. Gone.

Someone make this stop. Leaving, now. That seemed good.

"Now that is all of the pathetic waste's of breath I am tolerating this evening. You are dismissed Ms. Rose, no further questions."

That was fine with me. After a short, insolent bow, I left the ancient vampire to his own cruel devices. As soon as I was back outside again, another 15 minute walk mind you, I called Doyle.

"Where's Bryce buried?" I barely voiced out, slipping on my shades as the tears refused to be withheld any longer.

"Tara? Are you alright? How'd it go?"

"I'm fine, everything's gonna be fine. There's a loophole. Please, just tell me you know where."

"Yeah, I found it in the obits. He's over at the Palms, its only two blocks from you."

"Alright. Be back before dawn. Keep searching for Niyessa."

"I will. Take a cab don't walk Tara your just—"

I hung up. Searching for a cab, I began to wonder. What if the cab driver tried to kill me? Or what if it turned out like every horror movie where the doors lock and the protagonist is forced to meet her killer at whatever destination psycho-fair man chooses? Then I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere and I could die I'm not like the others I don't heal that fast.

Yeah. I was walking. On the premise that I could sense my killer, and run like hell. Sounded plausible enough in my head.

Wishing for a jacket, as I was still wearing my performance top, I freed my hair from its French cage as I headed down the busy street. Without thought, lost in the caverns of a shocked mind, my legs carried me down the road towards my destination.

_Criss_

I was wrong. There was someone here. My eyes could barely make them out. This particular cemetery is vast, and the person was on the opposite side. She, for her curves suggested so, quickly hid in the shadows as another approached. A soft glimmer of something white shone in this ones hand as she moved.

Curiousity compelled me, I moved towards her, careful to remain unseen as to not startle the pair.

_Tara_

His grave was easy to find. Just look for the gore-covered flora. The design was simple black granite, silver letters read:

BRYCE DELANO  
March 4 1973-July 15 2007  
Beloved brother and friend.  
"I'll have the last laugh sure as my blood is running cold."

Shoving a stray thorn deep into my thumb, too deep I barely registered, I followed suit. Letting the blood fall on its petals, I recited the ancient words:

"Blood of my blood, I spill my life for you, as you have done for me. I give my love unto you, as it shall bless you into the great EverAfter. Fallen brother, beloved friend, my love and life bleeds for you. May you rest in the peace of true death, _minuo et veritas._"

My body no longer able to remain standing, I fell to my knees before the stone, letting the rose fall with the rest. There I knelt and wept. Every second I didn't think I could cry anymore, and yet still I did, defying my own rationale. My Bryce was stolen from me. Never coming back. Never.

"Bryce, how can you be gone? My dear friend. You left us here. Your sister is missing, or dead. I don't know. You shouldn't be in the ground. This was not supposed to happen. You belong here, with us. Remember our talks of the future? Of living till my mother's demise? You said you'd be there to laugh at her funeral, mocking how she said we didn't exist. But you won't be there. Why can't you be here?"

I didn't know what else to say. For the first time in my life all thought in my head stopped. Years of meditation, this was the emptiest my mind had ever been.

Until in two syllables it was shocked back to life with the force of an AED.

"Tara?"

_Criss_

That's who this was? Sitting before some grave, mourning the loss of someone dear to her heart. She reminded me of myself when my father passed. I stood from my perch behind a statue, determined to comfort this poor woman, when another was at her side. The figure from before, the woman.

Tara looked at this person as if her prayers had been answered.

"Niyessa?" her voice whispered in disbelief.

She nodded, and was hence nearly tackled by the beautiful illusionist.

"Your not dead! Oh thank the Gods you're not dead!"

"That can be rectified."

A third voice, easily male, spoke from the darkness. A towering man stood out from the shadows, seeming to appear from nowhere.

He wasn't taking them. Not as long as I lived. Breaking out in a sprint, I bolted towards the pair. They had seen enough death for one lifetime.

_Tara_

"Your not taking her." I spoke as I drew my silver daggers in a blur of motion, too fast for the immortal to see.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Kill me, and violate sanctuary. Then both of your heads will be wanted on plates."

"If I kill you, who's here to find out? If you haven't noticed, we're all alone out here. Just you, me, and Niy makes three."

Decidedly rash, the vampire drew a dagger of his own, over thrice the size of my own, and the dance began. Energy, just had to keep with it. Focus it, move it. I could do this. I would do this. In the name of Bryce this man would die. Did he kill my friend? I didn't know. It didn't matter. In my eyes, he was guilty. That's all that mattered.

Movement, someone fast approaching. It couldn't be.

"Hey, isn't that the Mindfreak?"

Leave it to Niyessa and her ADD to state my thoughts for me. Still, it distracted my nuisance. Quick as lightning, I took a dagger to either side of his neck, decapitating him with ease. Burning hot blood clung to my hands as I forced the earth to open and swallow the corpse. He was young. A simple beheading would dispatch of him.

The world was spinning. Everything went in and out of focus. Blades, had to hide the blades. Shoving them into my boots I heard footsteps literally echoing in my skull. My head was on the ground. When did that happen? Two figures stood over me. The taller of which took me in his arms.

"Don't touch her hands!" I heard someone state.

"Niy.."

"Whats going on? Why can't I touch her hands?"

"Look at all that blood! She could be hurt, don't want to make it worse."

Atta girl. Lying for me. If I managed to remember any of this, I'd make a mental note to thank her eternally. Wouldn't due to kill my rescuer now would it?

"Niy, Criss, I…Doyle…Mirage." I spoke, or at least I thought I spoke. To me it sounded like words, in reality, no idea.

For a split second I saw a wealth of concern on that too-gorgeous-to-be-real profile of the MindFreak before my world went to black. Mind lost in a constant fall down a cavern with no end, no noise, nothing. Only oblivion.

* * *

A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'll try to be quicked about updates. As always, said speed depends on those reviews! I especially love it when you guys pick out what you loved, favorite quotes, whatever! So please go leave me lots of love while I get back to work on some of my other stories I've been shy about updating... 


	3. Rest In Peace

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1. Lyrics used are Darkest Day by Criss Angel, and as such he owns it.

**Under The Rose**  
Chapter 3: Rest In Peace

_Forgive my negativity__  
__This world is cold and empty__  
__They tell me time will heal the pain__  
__But I know I'll never be the same__  
__Without you - I need you here_

When the world came back to me I was on something semi-soft. The material was rough in patches, turning what would have normally been not even annoying to pins and needles burning with the fires of hell, if I believed in such a thing. Ok, a thousands suns. There, much better analogy.

Eyelids finally losing the battle, I forced exhaustion off and regained my sight. It was almost dawn. Doyle was here, talking to Niyessa in hushed whispers.

My heart nearly created a hole in my ribs and escaped when something moved by my feet. The next thing I knew my vision was entirely focused on the man that I was pretty damn sure had just saved my life. And he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Strong, so strong. Instinct told me to take him. We would feel better, wonderful even. Just one touch and he would be at our beck and call.

"What happened to your shirt?"

_**Criss**_

Out of all the things to cross her mind, she doesn't question her location or the time. No, my absence of clothing is the first thing she notices.

I couldn't help but laugh at this, at least mildly chuckle.

"It got a bit…dirty." I figured I could spare her the details of being decked in enough gore to make Steven King look twice.

"How'd it get dirty?" her voice soft and sounding more then a little dazed.

"From carrying you home."

"You carried me here?!" instantly sobering at least somewhat at this. I took that as a good sign.

"Oh, your awake!"

_**Tara**_

Doyle was with me now, Niyessa standing between the males.

"You look like hell," said the sister of Bryce.

"At least I look like how I feel," I laughed, immediately ceasing the action when it made my ribs cry out in agony. Oh, this just sucked.

"Ok, no more funny stuff. We need to get to bed, and you," I attempted an 'obey me' glare at the MindFreak, "need to go home before your brothers come busting down my door."

He answered back with his own 'I am law' face whilst saying, "Some psycho just tried to kill you. I'm not leaving you alone while he's still on the loose."

Well he's actually dead. But there will probably be more where he came from. Still, couldn't exactly tell him that now could I? So, I practiced one of my other talents. Dancing around the truth with other facts. Its not lying, just evasion.

"I'm a 2nd degree black belt, I can handle myself."

I did NOT bring up the fact that at my height of almost 5'3" it meant that anyone bigger then me with the same knowledge would school me. Evasion at its best.

"I'm a 7nth degree."

"And a World Champion," added Niy. It earned her one of my signature 'shut it' glares, which happen to be powerful enough to silence squawking parrots.

The world was starting to spin again, as if I could now see its revolutions on axis. Squinting my eyes shut, I held my face in my hands.

"Fine!" I snapped, "I'm too screwed up to care right now."

My only request is that Criss puts a freakin' shirt on or backs the hell up because in this state it's a fucking tease to my hormones.

When I looked up everyone's eyes were wide as hell, and on me. Criss had backed up.

"What'd I…oh fuck I just said that out loud, huh? IGNORE ME! I'm going to bed."

All was fine until I actually got up. Pushing myself off the couch the world seemed to pull itself out from under me. Before I knew what was going on, I was falling again, and someone had caught me. Someone with no shirt on.

Oh mother fucking son of a Pope. If my self-control got both of us out of this alive, I'd be forever grateful.

"You can't even stand, let alone walk. How do you plan on getting to your bed?"

"I'll teleport via astral projection!" I declared, earning a giggle from Niyessa, a snicker from Doyle, and a grin from Criss.

"But this is easier," said the illusionist, scooping me up in those strong arms as if I weighed nothing.

Doyle pointed him towards the bedroom of my suite, and in a few moments I was laying upon my wonderful memory foam mattress. My hips are so sharp that any pillow top still stabs like a million needles to the bone. So, no springs, no pain. If EverAfter has clouds they would be made of memory foam.

I felt like a kid again as he pulled the crisp cotton sheet over me. It was then I realized my clothes were changed. Sometime during my unconsciousness I was put into boxers and an oversized shirt of The 69 Eyes.

When he looked down at me, thoughts in my head were definitely not a child's. No, they were of a dance older then time, much more ancient then my own routine. And it took two.

"Thanks for getting me home. You probably saved my life."

"Well I had to do something," he said as if it were an every day occurrence.

It was then I really saw his eyes, a deep chocolate brown. They were actually refreshing, a nice change from the usual sparkling rainbow eyes of my kind I'm accustomed to dealing with. Where there's deceived these were comforting.

The slightly tussled hair fell into the same category. Vampires never have messy hair. Ever. Don't ask me how they just don't. I do sometimes. Must be a Sanguine thing.

"Now get some rest. I'll be out in the living room, if you need anything."

He made anything sound actually like anything. As if he knew there was something I wasn't telling him. My hormones translated the word as something vaguely obscene as well, though my mind knew his intentions were anything but. Or hell, maybe he did intend something vaguely obscene.

And at that point I knew my hormones were definitely taking over. When you start questioning your own opinions of another, it's usually a sign to either screw him or run. I was unable to do either.

"Thanks. Good night."

"Sweet dreams," he replied, and I could swear his voice dropped 10 levels. As if it needed to be any deeper then it was already.

With that said, he left me with a kiss on my forehead, and I was alone with my thoughts. I must have been staring at the ceiling fan for a good hour before my lack of energy forced me into the realm of dreams.

_Won't you come back to me__  
__In my dreams I want to see__  
__All the promises we made come true__  
__And to have just one more time - with you_

_**Criss**_

It wasn't long before it started. Going through my father's passing, I had anticipated something akin to this. My brothers had told me things, but I believed they were exaggerating.

Now I knew other wise.

"Bryce! You don't have to go. You can't. Time is on our side, not theirs. Stay with us."

_**Tara**_

We were in JET, our favorite nightclub in Vegas. The pulsating lights, the abundance of energy clinging to every soul. In the middle of it all was myself, Niyessa, and Bryce. I was in my usual state of giddiness from the excess prana, while Bryce did the robot, and Niyessa did her 'smexay dance'.

Then he was fading away. Going in and out of focus like a bad channel on a set of rabbit ears. No one else noticed. Not even his own sister. Those jubilant green eyes filled with sorrow as they locked with my own blue-violet orbs.

"I've got to go Tara. I love you. Always know that."

"Bryce! You don't have to go. You can't."

"I must. My time has run out."

"Time is on our side! Not theirs!"

"Not mine. Good bye sweet Tara."

"Stay with us!"

But it was no use. He was gone. So I sat, bawling my eyes out in the middle of the dance floor. Not a single soul saw my heartache, my pain.

The sea of people became an ocean, and I was falling. Plummeting forever in this endless water. Drowning in my own grief. And for one brief shining moment, I prayed my next breath would be my last. To see him again. He was the light in my world of calamity, saving me from my own tenebrosity.

Now there was no one with that spark. Just the dark, here to devour me.

"Bryce…where are you?"

Then there was someone. A figure above, staring down at me. Someone could see me. He could see me. A firm hand grasped my arm, pulling me out. Chocolate eyes met my own, swelling with concern, expression one of worry for my well-being.

The ocean faded away, and I was in my bed, in the arms of Criss Angel. Tears flowed like constant torrents of the Zion canyon's waterfalls in monsoon season. My lungs burned as if I had truly been beneath the surface for too long, gasping for air.

The man pulled me to him, my forehead resting in the crook of his neck. He stroked my hair, and I wept.

When I could breath again without breaking down, I pulled away to look up at him.

"Um…thank you, for…whatever it is you just did. What happened exactly?"

Now he looked like he was gonna cry. Damnit I was teared up enough for the both of us. Hell I think I just shed enough of them to supply the entire county with water for the next month.

"You were yelling in your sleep. I came in here to make sure you were ok, and you weren't breathing. Then I woke you up, and now here you are."

I don't think shock even began to describe the look on my face.

"What's happening to me?"

"I wish I knew"

My face in my hands, I pushed them up, wiping away the tears and pushing back my stray locks in one smooth motion.

"You seem vaguely unsurprised. Who did you lose?"

"My dad. Cancer."

"Ah. My apologies."

I hate it when people said sorry for things they had no fault in, hence I didn't either. Believe me, it's a tough habit to break.

"How did you do it?"

"Cope with it?"

I nodded.

"Like everyone says, it gets better with time. Sounds stupid, I know."

"No, that actually makes sense," laughing a little in hysteria as I answered, "Can't get much worse then this."

_**Criss**_

"Well, what would Bryce want?"

She pondered on this, again a smile graced her face for less then a second, before an answer came to mind.

"He'd want us drunk and partying. Remember the good and keep those memories in your heart; that's what'd he say. Bryce always had…life to him. Like no matter how bad the world seemed to be Bry could make you laugh and forget it all."

"Sounds like a good man."

"He is, I mean was. Gods, this just sucks. And here are you are putting up with my blubbering and crying all over you probably just wanting to get some rest. Don't even try to say other wise!" She cut me off when I opened my mouth to counter her words. "You're just trying to be nice to the poor grieving chick."

"If I told you I actually cared about you, would you believe me?"

_**Tara**_

My sparkling ice eyes locked with his own now reddish brown orbs, and I did. A little.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" he repeated, appearance one of complete sincerity.

"I have…difficulties trusting hu—people."

Almost said humans, almost. I didn't trust mortals as far as I could throw them. Wait, bad analogy, cause I can throw them pretty far. As much as I trust Twinkies. Hey, read the ingredients list sometime. You'll never look at them the same. I don't.

"I can see that."

"Wonderful."

Sarcasm, just another talent I employ.

"You need to rest."

"If I do I might be resting in peace,"

As those words escaped me I remembered that moment in my dream. That miniscule yet emotionally gargantuan second where I wanted just that. I had to let it go, or it would devour me from the inside out.

"I'll keep an eye on you," rising from his spot on the bed as he spoke, turning towards the door.

"Where are you going? Got x-ray vision now?"

He chuckled a bit, a sort of verbrato rumble, like smooth thunder echoing off the cliffs of the South Rim.

"To get a chair."

"Nuh uh. There's no way I'm letting you sleep in one of those torture devices."

"Any other place in mind?"

"You can have half the bed."

_**Criss**_

I couldn't stop the inquisitive expression across my face as I met her arctic blue eyes.

"What?! Don't look at me like that! I'm tiny, and this is a king size bed. Somehow, I think we can make due. Just—for the love of the Gods, put a shirt on!"

Shaking my head, I suppressed a grin before facing her again.

"No offense, but I doubt you have anything that'd fit me."

"Au contraire monfraire," she pointedly replied, sliding off the bed to rummage through the wardrobe against the wall. In a few moments she produced a massive black shirt that said in white letters 'My imaginary friend thinks you have serious mental problems'

"Don't hulk out in that one. Its my favorite," she said as I pulled it on. I had to give her credit, it actually fit. Meaning her favorite shirt was big enough for her torso to fit into the sleeve of.

"You're a strange woman, Tara."

"Says the man who suspends himself on 8 fishhooks, sets himself on fire for 4 hours, buries himself alive…need I go on?"

"…Touche"

_**Tara**_

Claiming my side of the bed, I curled up in a ball. Usually I stretch out, but it didn't feel right. Less to do with Criss more to do with Bryce.

Facing the wall, I felt the bed frame creak mildly as the MindFreak eased on to it. I swear I heard laughter, sounding like a 4 year old, as he bounced the mattress a few times, apparently amused. An infectious smile overtook my lips as I explained.

"Memory foam."

"Its amazing!"

It was then I remembered something. A certain something I should have said a lot sooner. I rolled over, and sure enough he was already facing me. The Greek had a smile that could rival the sun. Seriously, Apollo would be jealous. Why didn't he smile more often? Then again, I wasn't exactly Ms. Grins A Lot myself, who was I to pass judgment?

"Thanks for saving my life. Again."

"Thanks for sharing your bed. Remind me to get one of these!"

I laughed, and it absolutely horrified me. My best friend had just died two-days ago, literally almost killing me, and here I was lying in my bed with the greatest illusionist the world over giggling over the amazingness of memory foam. Gods, what the hell was wrong with me?!

When I came back to myself, Criss was frowning, almost a pout. Okay, little more then almost.

"Hey, Bryce would want you to be happy," he stated, almost a demand, like 'smile, damn you!', before leaning over to kiss me on the tip of my nose.

Now that was weird. Albeit cute. No, not cute. Just weird. Mmhm. Very weird

"Now get some rest."

The illusionist turned off my lamp, and the world plunged into darkness. Shortly after my mind followed it.

* * *

A/N-This chapter is MUCH longer then my usual length. Contemplated dividing it up into two parts, and just said screw it, hence the random lyrics in the middle. They fit the scene too well to not be posted in. Now go leave me some love!!!


	4. Losing To Myself

**Disclaimer:** See Ch1. Lyrics used are Criss Angel- Edge Of The World, and hence he owns every syllable of them.

**Under The Rose**  
Chapter 4: Losing To Myself

_There've been days I've been searching for so long  
Looking for the reasons to keep hangin' on  
I'm not sure how I should feel  
It's gettin' worse 'cause your not here  
And it's crazy loosing to myself  
All by myself_

"What the fuck tastes like stale Jesus and black licorice?"; first thing I groaned whilst waking up.

Jumbled bits of a dream were still playing in my head, scattered out of order. Yelling at my mother, screaming, then my family boarding a plane, "Don't you dare walk out of this house young—our arrival Las Vegas will be slightly windy—or you're never welcome back!"

"We gave you some of our energy," replied Niyessa and Doyle simultaneously.

"Never again. Ever!"  
I then briefly explained why.

"Does that mean I'm Jesus?" Doyle asked, Irish accent thick as I tried to find something to wear.

"Maybe. But it also means your stale," said Niy as I was ready to throw my dresser through the wall.

"Tari deary, what is it?" she asked, beside me in an instant. Sure, lets not even try to be human.

"I can't find my fucking white shirt and I need that fucking shirt cause it's the third day but it doesn't want to fucking cooperate!"  
Yes, I swear when I'm frustrated. A lot.

"This one?" the Irishman asked, holding up my white fish net shirt.

"Yes! That one!" snatching it from him to place with my pile of clothes for today. I say pile because there's no real way to fold men's TRIPP pants into a decent stack. Hence, it is a pile.

"Am I to understand this suite is now human free?"

"Nope. He's cooking breakfast!" said Niyessa, a little too perky then I liked. Then I noticed the Criss Angel wristband.

"Oh son of a Pope, don't tell me your gonna go all SQUEE on me. Cause, I have no problem locking you in this room till he leaves"

She shook her head, again too fast, too rapid. Then again, maybe I just need my coffee. Could be it.

"Nope. No fangirl freak-outs. I just think he delivers a great message that anything is possible if you want it bad enough."

Even without my morning caffeine fix, I couldn't argue with that. He inspires everyone, from mortals to immortals apparently. Personally, I had no problem with him either. Especially in the whole rivals thing, even though I honestly didn't consider us rivals. I'd wear a Criss Angel pendant myself if I could get away with it. But the tabloids, those motherflipping a-holes, would be all over it like Sanguines on fresh blood.

Publicity is a double-edged blade.

**_Criss_**

I was just flipping the bread when she rolled in. Not walked, literally rolled. Her hair was still damp  
from a shower, falling back and clinging to the white fishnet top. In some places you couldn't separate fabric from skin, Tara was literally that pale.

"How are you rolling across the floor in sneakers?"

"Good morning and Heelys," she spoke as she made herself a cup of coffee, adding plenty of Hazelnut creamer and sugar.

"It's afternoon," I replied with a grin, clock read 1:35.

Her expression dead-panned.

"Your making breakfast, I'm having coffee, its morning."

Apparently she wasn't in the mood to joke around.

**_Tara  
_**  
Sipping my coffee, even I knew I was in a bitch mood, which really shows just how freaking crabby I am. Hey, I'm running on vampiric energy, still haven't downed my first cup of coffee, plus I have a demonstration and a signing today.

Because of all of this, I was wearing my gloves again. Your probably wondering why no one's asked about them, no one being the culinary human in my kitchenette.

Its cause he can't see them.

They're a sort of liquid latex. Picture those wax tubs people use on their hands and feet advertised on the infomercial channel. Just plug it in and when the light turns green, dunk my hands in. You have to stretch and move them as it dries, or you get limited mobility, and the surface cracks. You can't really notice a different feel unless you either wear them, or pet them for hours. Since I didn't plan on meeting anyone that did either, I was set.

Still, I hadn't worn them in almost 10 years, resulting in flexing my hands every few minutes. They just felt so...wierd.

"Tara, maybe you should take a day off today," Doyle suggested, taking in my less then wonderful palor.

When your skin tone matches a white shirt, its not a good thing. Even for us vampires. When we're healthy, we look human; how the hell else do you think we've stayed hidden all these years?

"I am not dissapointing my fans Doyle. Bryce wouldn't want me at home mourning over his loss. Besides, I think I'm all cried out."

No lie. Despite every memory that came to mind no tears would fall. Apparently your eyes can have droughts too. I didn't know, learn something knew everyday.

"Then your gonna need this," suggested Criss, placing a plate of French Toast in front of me. If it smelled as good as it tasted, I was truly in for a treat.

Taking a bite only reaffirmed that belief.

"Oh sweet mother of the Gods, this is heaven."

He merely shrugged, taking a seat beside me at my tiny kitchenette just as Niyessa joined us. My blonde friend was clad in black peasant skirt with matching tank top and a white bandana tied around her upper arm. Even Doyle had his white, in the form of a silk tie.

"Nice bandana," noted the MindFreak, causing Niy to grin and hide a blush. Oh yeah, total fangirl right there.

"Thanks. It's for Bryce. Sort of a religious thing."

He merely nodded, not even questioning the oddness. Nice guy. I gave him props for that alone. Then something jumped into my lap.

"Jinxy babe! Hi my darling, did you want to come visit mommy this morning?"

Jinx is my life and my love. I got him for my 26 birthday. He's pitch black, absolutely no color save for his gorgeous green eyes bright enough to rival Doyle's.

"That is an adorable cat. Do you mind if I see him for just a moment?"

Niyessa attempted to warn the illusionist of my feline's...temprament, "Oh not a good idea, he'll claw your-"

But there was no need. He purred in Criss' arms as content as he was in mine. Apparently Jinx didn't hate everyone but me. Another day, another lesson. Live and learn, its a miraculous thing. Not long after brunch was over, and it was finally time to part ways. Until then I didn't realize how much I actually wanted him to stay. Which was stupid. Beyond stupid actually. He was mortal, I wasn't. And no I am not saying such for dramatic emphasis. We have all witnessed vampire/mortal relationships work. All of those aforementioned romances were SANGUINES. They can bind their lifemates to them for eternity, correcting all issues of a problematic love. I can't. Nor could I even simply turn him. My kind are born, not made.

Mentally rousing myself from my thoughts, I spoke.

"Thank you for breakfast, and saving my life twice over."

"It was nothing, really. I want you to have this," he began, handing me a piece of paper with this cell phone number on it.

"Don't hesitate to call me anytime, day or night. Even if its 3 in the freaking morning."

I couldn't stop the internal sigh of relief. Don't know why. Like an infectious leach, I should cut it off before it kills us both. Even a friendship with me is deadly. Especially when people are trying to kill me even more so then usual.

He looked like he was about to say something more, when someone was knocking on my door. Sure enough it was his loyal brothers, JD and Costa.

"So this is the woman my brother has been spending so much time with."

I gave the two a shy, and albeit slightly embarrassed wave.

"Hi. I'm Tara Rose...though you probably already knew that! You two have an amazing brother, and I'm not just saying that to make nice"

**_Criss_**

What the hell were these two doing here? They were supposed to meet me back at the Luxor for a rundown of my next demonstration. I hid the shock well, not a hard thing to do either. Illusion takes not only sleight of hand, but also great mental discipline.

"Did your forget about your meeting this afternoon? They have the...paperwork ready and waiting for you."

Oh, hell. The paperwork. The divorce paperwork. Thankfully the negotiations were over. All I had to do now was sign on the dotted line and it would be finished.

"That's not till 2 o'clock."

JD looked at me, stone cold. "Its 2:15,"

Oh, crap.

**_Tara_**

Ho-shit!

I had a pyro demonstration in the Mirage parking lot. In 15 minutes. Apparently we were all busy little busy bees this afternoon.

"Alright, hate to break this up, but I've got a stunt and a signing at 2:30."

That signaled every one of the Angels to be all apologetic and say their farewells. Criss gave me one last comforting smile before we parted ways.

"Oh, and Criss! I want that shit back!" I added, leaving before his brothers could further comment.

It didn't take long for me to get down to the parking lot, where a good-sized crowd of about 200 people were waiting patiently behind the ropes for me. My approach caused them to erupt in cheers, chanting my name. Drawing the energy in, safely protected by UV shades and SPF 70 sunscreen, I stood before them.

"Thank you all for coming out this afternoon! In a few minutes here I'm going to show you just how powerful fire can be WITHOUT the protection of a flame retardant suit or stunt gel of any kind!"

A nod from one of my techies verified we were ready to go.

"Are you guys ready?!"

They shouted back in reply. Good enough for me, I didn't need to repeat myself, and neither did my fans.

"Then lets light it up!"

**_Criss_**

"Just sign here, initial here, and here, and that's it. Your divorce is settled."

The suit's words vaguely registered somewhere in my mind as I was distracted by the spectacle across the street, easily seen from the office window. The great Nocturnity was defying her own title by putting on a stunt in the middle of the day.

I could only watch as the flames rolled from shoulder to finger tip, spinning there in a perfect sphere of golden fire.

"Psh, just a suit," Costa dismissed.

JD shook his head.

"I heard she isn't wearing one, or stunt gel. One of the crew told me about it."

Again, my mind was completely mystified. What was her secret? And I didn't just mean her technique. Everytime she's tried to relax around me there is still this darkness, lingering behind every laugh and smile. An unease followed by a glance to her colleagues Doyle and Niyessa.

Which once again brought me back to the question that has me even more confounded then her act. Why would someone want to kill Tara Rose?

The woman was a mystery. One I was looking forward to figuring out.

* * *

A/N- Sorry this took so long guys! Wanted to have this up last night but I've been sick as hell, getting 4 hours of sleep a night doesn't help much either. As always, leave me some lovin!!! 


	5. Love Is Not Enough

**Disclaimer:** See Ch 1. Lyrics used are Criss Angel- Edge Of The World, and thus he owns every letter of it.

**Under The Rose  
**Chapter 5: Love Is Not Enough

_Help me I'm sinking six feet deep  
I had enough but I can't let you go.  
Oh, oh  
I wish to God you'd rescue me  
And tell me who I'm supposed to be_

Dragging myself through the door, I felt like I could sleep right there on the coarse carpet floor. All I wanted to do was feed and have a bite of lunch.

I didn't even make halfway into the kitchen when my cell-phone went off, the 3 Libra's ringtone blaring out of one of numerous cargo pockets on these pants. Though A Perfect Circle can't really blare, in my current condition, even Duke Ellington could blare.

"Hello?" I answered unaware, as the number showed up as the ever-ominous private call.

"Tara, its Adrian."

Adrian is the father of Doyle, head of my bloodline. The only vampire I could think of that would make even Marek stand up and take notice.

"Addy! How are you up, its only 4:30?"

"Time zone's my childe. I spoke to Doyle last evening, tell me what's happened."

After verifying that the line was secure, I did. Not leaving out a thing either. He was my family, I trusted him. That, and I needed answers. Considering death by sleep for example. Somehow sensing my unease, my forelegged almost son jumped from the counter top to land in my open arm. I held him there as I made my way to the couch, letting him sit on my lap as my immortal guardian explained.

"I have heard of such a thing occurring before, but only to one's life mate, and you two were never bound. In rare cases the anomaly has struck direct family, such as siblings and parents, but never outside of that."

"This is me though Ad. Rules and I haven't exactly been the closest of friends."

"Yes your powers have been very…unpredictable. Dream's aside, this Marek is drawing my attention. He is ancient, powerful. Out of all the times to conquer the Vegas territory mere days before your arrival. Combined with the death of our dear Bryce, I would say to label it as a mere coincidence is absurd in the highest degree."

"My thoughts exactly. What do we do from here?"

"Investigate, but don't let anyone know what your up to. It still might not be Marek. Someone could be framing him; using you to dispose of him so they can take over once he's gone. I suppose I don't need to tell you to be careful, but keep an eye on your mortal friend as well, he could become their next target."

"You can't come down?" I couldn't hide the sadness or the desperation from my voice. Besides, I was pretty sure he'd feel it anyway.

"Unfortunately, no. Marek would see it as a clear act of defiance and start a war between our families. If Bryce was of our blood, then I could declare funeral rights, but he was of the Delano line."

Now I felt stupid. I should have though of that myself. Then again I wasn't exactly thinking right now.

"So, oh great master of our politics, anything else I should know about?"

He laughed a little, and even through the phone it crawled over my skin. Not a sexual laugh, but a comforting one, like someone had just pulled a cool blanket over my forearms.

"Your loop-hole over hunting should work out fine. Since your breed isn't exactly a booming populous, you can get away with quite a bit. If a mortal came to you on his or her own wills, and you fed from them, you're still within bylaws.

"Now I must know my little one, what are your intentions with this mortal Criss Angel I keep hearing so much about?"

"Intentions? I don't have any intentions. Intention free here, cross my heart! He just keeps happening to be around lately. Even gave me his number to call if I want to talk. I lost Bryce, he lost his dad, there's the whole 'I feel your pain' thing. Nothing is going to happen between us, trust me."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I won't let it. He's mortal, I'm not. Don't even get me started on the schemantics of it. Your Sanguine, you guys can make these things work. I can't. Much as it sucks, much as he's an attractive and probably genuinely kind guy, that's the reality of it. Do I need to get into the professionalism ramifications or can I stop here?"

"My apologies for bringing that up," he replied, and I knew he truly meant it, "but it had to be discussed. Now there is one more thing I discovered. Apparently one of the Sanguinarium clubs has managed to stay beneath Marek's radar."

I didn't know it was possible to slip anything between that aholes notice, let alone a nightclub.

"Details, please."

"It's a sanctuary bar called Resurrection, set under the Luxor hotel. There's a man there, Gregory McAle, who might have some information for you."

"A man?"

"Shifter. One of the lone breeds."

Lone breed meaning so rare that they couldn't create a pack, or pard, or whatever the hell term fit their group of breed; at least we had something in common there.

"How do I get in?"

"I already called them. Your name's on the list, as is Doyle's. Your not to go without him."

"Loud and clear. We'll drop by tonight."

"Excellent. I'll let you recover from your performance. Love always my childe."

"Love you too Ady."

Flipping the phone shut, I looked down at my Jinxy. He was staring back at me with those all-knowing emerald eyes.

I could never call Adrian Dad, once or twice father, but never Dad. I had one already. Enya was my mother, and thus I called her such. My mortal mother was dead to me. I cut her from my life when I denounced her last name; Vertrus, taking the middle name my father had picked for my last.

I felt guilty at first, for of course the Vertrus name was my fathers as well, but in my mind it belonged solely to the woman who made my very existence almost unbearable. It wore off, because Rose wasn't my mothers. No, that name was all my father's, belonging to his mother before him. It was mine, all mine, and that ignorant mortal couldn't have it.

A meow from my four-legged friend brought me out of my thoughts, as if telling me to stop that negative train of thought. With a pet on the head, I tossed his catnip toy across the floor. He zoomed after it faster then most undead I've seen.

Peeling off my gloves on the way, I strode into my room for a change of clothes and music. I loved this outfit, but I couldn't astral project well in the pants. Comfy as they are, it's just too distracting. The chains jingle more then Criss' bling.

_**Criss**_

The meeting had gone fairly well. We had just begun the planning staged for my next stunt. This time I wanted to escape from a straight jacket, in a shark cage. I would have exactly 3 minutes to get out before the whole thing goes up in flames.

JD and Costa were less than enthused about it.

After the place cleared out it was just me and my brothers. At first it was the usual talk of covering all of our bases to pull this off safely and successfully, until it turned to something completely different.

"Criss, we're gonna go grab a bite, you comin with?"

"Nah, I'm gonna go check up on Tara, ask her if she wants to go out to dinner or something tonight."

"Dude," Costa began, "what's with you and her? Seems like she's been on your mind all day."

"She just lost her best friend. Ever since we lost Dad, I figured I could help her through it. Dinner would help get her mind off it." I didn't mention the fact that she was hiding something that had me even more intrigued then Houdini.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that she's a young attractive illusionist," added JD with an inquiring look about him.

"No, it doesn't. If you need me, you know where to find me,"

"In Tara's bed," stated JD as I left, flipping him off as I did, which only caused them to laugh.

They could joke all they liked. In the end, I was going to uncover the secret of Tara Rose. One way, or another.

**_Tara_**

Before vampirism, I was a Wiccan. Astral projection now came as easy to me as opening a book. Except this was opening a whole other world.

Dressed to relax in my black yoga pants and matching silk cami, I strode across the room to pop my copy of A Perfect Circle's Mer De Noms. The sounds of the Hollow lulled me into perfect balance as my astral form began to take shape.

Purple threads of energy too many to count came tumbling out of me with their supernatural grace. We moved through out the hotel, seeing through every wall, door, and floor with perfect clarity. Each time we passed someone of good health and strength, a thread would attach to them.

Before long the task was complete, and I was hooked like a psychic IV to over 200 people through out the building. Only then did I take in that breath, stealing a bit of prana from them all. Not much, a drop in the bucket for them. But with this many donors it would satisfy. Basking in the pure ecstasy of it all, I let them breathe new life into me.

Easing the shock from them, I carefully began to draw back one by one. Till a knock at the door forced me back to reality, knocking me on my ass.

"Who is it?" I asked cautiously, debating on grabbing one of my knives, or maybe just a barstool.

"Its Criss."

I looked through the peephole and sure enough, it was. Far as I could see. Opening the door my new peripheral vision concluded thus as well.

"Psycho killers don't usually knock," he said with a sly grin.

"The Land Shark does."

"Again, I stand corrected. Mind if I come in?"

"No, I'm going to force you to take the elevator back down 32 floors even though I'm doing absolutely nothing. Yes, you may come in."

He shook his head with another bemused smile as I closed the door behind him, keeping a watchful eye so Jinx didn't go on a self-guided tour of the hotel.

"So, how are you holding up?"

**_Criss_**

"I'm holding. Just gotta keep moving, try not to dwell on it. He's gone, its over, time to move on," she attempted to explain, moving into the kitchen.

"That's…not a bad way to look at it," I replied as I followed her. She proceeded to sift through a cabinet filled with what looked like…no. It couldn't be.

"I try. It was either adopt that philosophy or sit around and mope. This seemed to be more productive."

Sure enough, it was. The entire corner cabinet was filled with bags of hard candy. The beautiful illusionist was currently going through a bag of Chupa-Chups.

"Hey, whatever works. Bit of a sweet tooth there?"

She arched an eyebrow at me, popping one of the multi-colored lollipops in her mouth. Throwing the wrapper in the trash, she replied

"Sort of a habit. If I don't, I bite my tongue or gnaw on the insides of my mouth. I have jaw-breakers too, but they hurt my teeth after awhile. Why, want one?"

Catching the bag tossed to me, I fished out my favorite Cola-Lemon with a grin.

"Yes, I do."

_**Tara**_

My mind was reeling, and silently screaming 'WHY!?!' in an overly dramatic tone, like the bridge of the song Start Wearing Purple by Gogol Bordello. Yet another adorable thing about Criss Angel that I could never enjoy via relationship. I was so frustrated I could stab innocent children in the face with a trowel. Don't get me wrong, I'd feel guilty as fuck about it after the fact, but damnit I could still do it.

His eyes were questioning, imploring to see something. Like some cop, those mahogany orbs were determined to find answers in my reactions. He wouldn't. I grew up around vampires, perfecting a poker face is key. I had it down pat after 6 months in the Nox Manor.

I was just glad to be in the kitchen. It hadn't been till after I invited him in did I remember I took my gloves off. Fucking genius me. Astral feeding would sustain me, even make me feel some semblance of normalcy, but it was really no substitute for tantric feeding.

Really, it only sounds obscene. Basically its feeding via touch, contact of some kind. I would be alright as long as I kept my hands off him. Kissing was also a big no no. But I didn't plan on making out with the MindFreak so I figured I'd be alright.

"So, here all by yourself?"

I couldn't even try to stop the midnight black eyebrow from raising at the magician. Damn him and his flirting.

"What I meant to say was that usually when you go through things like this, it helps to be with friends."

"Well I was meditating before you came over. Niyessa and Doyle are across the hall watching Scooby Doo," I briefly explained.

Hey, I was being nice. Resisting the urge to yell at him why he was here. And seriously does the man always have to wear such tight shirts? They were just screaming at me, "pet me! You know you want to. I feel even better then I look,"

Gods, now I knew I was starting to lose it.

"Scooby Doo is always good for a few laughs, so long as Scrappy isn't it. I never thought a puppy could be so annoying."

Had to agree with him on that, which I had no problem telling him

"Seriously though, why are you here? I don't think you came over to watch cartoons."

"Seriously, I was going to ask you out to dinner tonight. Thought it would help take your mind off everything."

Didn't know it could be possible to be GLAD to walk into what could be my death tonight, but I was. The last thing I needed was dinner with this guy, this man perfect for me in every way except, oh yeah, HE'S A FREAKING MORTAL!

Why can't I just find a nice dead guy like everyone else?

Cause they're all trying to kill me. Oh yeah, that. Damnit.

"As much fun as that sounds, I have plans tonight."

"Rain check then?"

"Sounds great," I replied with a soft smile, shy and false.

I walked him to the door. We said our goodbyes. Everything was hunky dory till he turned back. Oh hell, he had a door knob question. I hate door knob questions. There's a reason behind their name too, and my general hatred of them. They are named such because people never think of them till their hand touches the knob and in that last second they blurt out whatever they need to say but have been avoiding the entire time.

"Tara, I hate to be a prick and pry, but I have to ask. Why is someone trying to kill you?"

"Why did someone kill Bryce? I dunno. Believe when I say I'm going to find out."

* * *

A/N-Hopefully I got all the typos fixed. Its past 1:30 as I write this, so I'm gonna make it short.  
The plot thickens in Chapter Six, as our heroine digs into the dark side of the city of Sin to find her friend's killer, and discover's more then she bargained for. But this new enlightment has nothing to do with Bryce and everything to do with a certain MindFreak...  
Alright, I'm done teasing you all! Leave me some love and I'll have it up in the next day or so. 


	6. Into The Wolves' Den

**Disclaimer:**see Ch1. Lyrics used are Deadlove Calling by Criss Angel. Dont own. All his. Bow down and worship.

**Under The Rose  
**Chapter 6: Into The Wolves' Den

_Time can't seem to erase  
The lonely desperation  
Just a million faces_

It seemed I wouldn't be able to do anything myself tonight until I left what we had come to call the house.

I was dressed to the nines, black leather pants and a matching strapless corset of the same material. It showcased my cleavage a little more then I liked, but I could cope. Again, years with vampires, you learn to flaunt it if you've got it. Boots from last night completed the ensemble.

Doyle picked it out. Said secret fashionista was decked out in an all black suit, red tie and matching black velvet jacket. He's the only straightish male I know who has fashion knowledge. Don't get me wrong, he'd go bi for the right guy. But the right guy would have to be someone as attractive as…well..Criss Angel. Or more so. Hard to find, hence he's 99.9 straight.

Even make-up was out of my hands. Niyessa was taking care of that as well. Hey, at least she had an excuse.

"I'm stuck here, since I'm pretty much a walking target. By making you look even more gorgeous then you normally are I can live vicariously through you."

See? Perfectly acceptable excuse.

"Just so you know, I don't plan on anything of that sort happening tonight. Might have to kill someone, pretty much all the action I'm getting this evening."

"Well, go get some…some! I need more vicarious thrills then that."

My laughter was instantly halted as Niyessa gave me her 'shut up and hold still' glare. This is why I do my own make-up.

"Why so silent Doyle? No pervy come-backs?" she asked.

It was true, he was awfully quiet. Very un-Doyle like.

"I am not quiet, I'm contemplating."

"No, your worried. Calm down, its not like the British are coming."

Now it was his turn to glare. Doyle has been around since the American Revolution, saw the guy who wasn't Paul Revere ride through and everything. Hence, its our way of picking on the ancient. Ok, not ancient. Cause really 200 and change isn't that old. But Niyessa and I are newly Awakened. Everything is old to us.

When my friend was satisfied, I added the last bit to my ensemble. The set of daggers, hidden once again in my boots, and a third knife. About the size of a short sword actually; hidden in a spinal sheath beneath the corset. With my fast-approaching-hips-length-hair it was practically invisible.

Hey, this was me traveling light. I didn't bring the guns. They weren't allowed in sanctuary bars. Had they been I'd be packing my Firestar loaded with silver, and maybe a Beretta if I could find somewhere to hide it. I even have a permit for concealed carry. The blades were another story. Most states outlawed anything double-edged over 6 inches. The knife on my back was 14. Just a bit over the limit.

Armed and dangerous, I hugged Niyessa goodbye and headed off into the night. My faithful undead companion at my side

**_Criss  
_**I was just parking my Lambo when I saw them. Thinking I was just exhausted due to my usual lack of sleep, I took a second glance.

No, I was wide-awake, and my vision was perfectly clear. Tara and Doyle were walking down the parking garage on the far end. If she had plans in the Luxor, why hadn't she told me? I wouldn't have minded tagging along with her friend.

She was avoiding me.

Still, even if she was, what the hell was she doing in the parking lot of the Luxor at 10 at night? All of the nightclubs were upstairs. The valets took all the cars, it didn't make any sense.

There was only one way to find out. Stuffing all my bling in a jacket pocket, an attempt to be sneaky, I followed her. Making sure to keep a safe distance.

**_Tara_**  
You have got to be fucking kidding me"

It was a door. A pitch black door with a blood red ankh outlined in silver. The word Resurrection stood out like a goth in a Catholic church, painted in stark white across the arms of the ancient Egyptian glyph.

"How the hell do they hide this?"

"Mortals can't see it. Local talent named Katriel did a concealment charm."

Ah, that explained it.

Our arrival at the door was preceded by a slot in the wood opening, in the center of the oval of the ankh. A pair of glimmering gold orbs greeted us there.  
"State your names."

**_Criss_**  
"Tara Rose and Doyle Nox."

"Who are you here under?"

"Adrian Nox."

So apparently Doyle's family was someone of importance. Mafia maybe. He definitely looked it. What I couldn't figure out was where the hell that door came from. I swear I've never seen it before, and I fucking live here. I don't think a door this extravagant could escape my notice.

Even as my legs took to me towards this entryway, I knew it was a bad idea. It didn't matter. None of it did. Tara had gone in there. Maybe this is where her secrets were hiding. Despite the risks, and the stupidity of it all, I had to go in. I had no other choice.

"State your name."

**_Tara_**  
Music and power slammed into my chest, almost knocking me back. At first. In a moment or two I grew accustomed to it, and was as comfortable as ever.

Powerman 5000 was blasting through the sound system. The old stuff too, the good stuff. Song of the moment was Nobody's Real. How fitting.

_Nobody's real but they're willing to let you know  
nobody's real but they'll feel it tonight (feel it tonight).  
Nobody's real but they're willing to let you go  
nobody's real but they'll feel it._

Wading through the dance floor, I made my way to the bar. Intended on finding the man with the know how I needed.

Tonight's tender was a young woman, with one of those triangular faces. The words "pixie-like" came to mind, but something told me telling her that would be a grave mistake. She looked about my age, but the hazel eyes said otherwise. Almost a century, give or take a few decades. Her hair was a bright candy apple red with black tips, in a choppy asymmetrical cut. A black pinstripe cami made to showcase her curves, and enough piercings to rival my own, including one eyebrow ring. Nice.

"Welcome to Resurrection. What can I get you two this evening?" her voice warm and inviting as she spoke.

"Its more of a who. I'm looking for Gregory McAle. Adrian sent us." I added the last at the look of suspicion on her features, which quickly vanished at the sound of my guardian's name.

"That'd be me lass," a man spoke, sitting about 5 seats down from where we stood. His Irish accent was a constant thickness, where Doyle's came and went. He was dressed in black slacks and a dark forest green shirt with charcoal boots. Coppery red hair to match the accent was spiked up, a very "in" look.

"Adrian tells me you have information. He wasn't clear on what."

"Regarding your friend, Bryce. Terribly sorry for your loss lass."

"Tell me what you know,"

"Ah, not so fast there gorgeous. Tis a dangerous time to be talking to friends of the Delano's. I want something in return."

Damn, he had a point. I hate when I agree with people who are against me. Makes everything far too complicated. Didn't help much that he wasn't bad to look at. I'm a sucker for accents, even more than lollis. Ok, ALMOST more then lollis.

"What do you want?"

"A dance with a beautiful woman."

**_Criss_**  
I should not be here. That much I knew for sure.

No matter where I turned I was getting odd looks. Like a lamb that had wandered into the wolves' den, they all eyed me as if sizing me up. Wondering whether or not I was worth the challenge. If they could take me.

What the hell was Tara doing in a place like this?

Dancing. With some pimp of an Irishman. And not the kind she had done on stage either. It wasn't bad, in fact she was still talented. Just didn't particularly enjoy seeing her do it with someone other then me.

Shit, JD was right. I had to stop this train of thought right the hell now. She's just lost her best friend, trying to figure out who killed him. Besides, I needed to keep a non-personal state of mind if I wanted to figure out what she was keeping from me.

And going to a place like this had definitely peaked my curiosity even more so. This was definitely not your every day private club. Everyone was decked out in some from of gothic style, whether it be classic or cyber. I knew it well from the days of AngelDust.

When the song ended, so did her moves. I watched from a safe distance as the mysterious illusionist made her way back to the bar with the man, where Doyle stood waiting for them.

"Alright, you got your dance. Now tell me what you know"

"About a week ago, Bryce—" and a song by what sounded like Marilyn Manson drowned out his voice. I had to get closer.

**_Tara_**  
"—came in here asking about Marek. He had just set up his new faction. To go against him meant death. Bryce wouldn't stand for it. Said "Sin City was meant to be free ground, to rule it goes against everything." I agreed with the crazy bastard, bought him a few drinks. Still, he needed a way to get around without Marek's men finding out about it. So I recommended he speak to Katriel. That was the last I saw of him. But know this. No matter what the other's say, his death was no suicide. Never a prouder man then Bryce."

I already knew that, but I let him say it anyway.

"Where can I find this Katriel?"

"She runs that fancy pub up high, Voodoo. On top of the Rio."

"Anyway I could get a hold of her?"

"I do," the bartender spoke up. In a moment she fetched a card from her apron, sliding it to me. Being pocketless, I slipped it into my corset.

"Is there anything else?"

He shook his head. "I wish I had more for yeh. Best be careful lass, be a shame for a beautiful woman such as yerself to end up missing."

Doyle straightened, thinking it a threat. It wasn't, I knew it. He was actually giving me a genuine warning for concern about my safety.

"I have to ask, what are you?" I couldn't quite figure it out. And it was starting to bother me. Usually I could read shifters and tell their breed from that, but not him.

"Falcon"

Oh. Nifty.

"Thank you for your time," Doyle began, a very business like manner. "Here's our number, if you think of anything, happen to hear anything, don't hesitate to call."

He slipped it in the pocket of his trousers. I opened my mouth to say goodbye, but the words were lost when I heard something else.

"I belong to Tara Rose."

**_Criss_**  
I was being my usual cunning self, finding a nook to hide in only a few feet from the bar. Everything was going smooth, until three people approached me. Two guys, and a chick.

"You, sheep. What are you doing off by your lonesome?" The bigger of the men asked with a sneer.

"I'm meeting someone here."

"I sincerely hope they arrive soon. It would be a terrible thing for your master to find you in pieces," the woman, a curvy blonde, leered as she moved closer.

"That's who I'm meeting here," I replied, trying to keep my composure. Don't get me wrong, I was scared as s, I just wasn't about to show it.

"And what might their name be, sheep? Who do you belong to?"

What I wanted to say was that I didn't belong to anyone, but something told me that'd blow my cover. And what the freaking hell is a sheep?! All questions I would be asking Tara soon as I got the hell out of here.

"I belong to Tara Rose."

**_Tara_**  
No fucking way. It couldn't be. It can't be. There is no possible way…and yet it was.

Criss fucking Angel followed me into Resurrection.

"You told me mortals couldn't find this place!" I hissed at Doyle. He merely shrugged, the Gaelic shrug that somehow meant everything and nothing.

"Alright, lets just get him and get the hell out of here before he does something stupid."

"I think it's a little late for that"

I glared, he shut up.

Wading through the mass of Otherkin, I made my way to the insane illusionist. Normally, despite popular opinion, I'd easily vouch for his sanity. But this was beyond insane. This was just plain freaking impossible! Yeah, this was a MindFreak alright. One of extreme consequences if things went South in the next five minutes.

"Criss, there you are," I purred, smiling seductively at him. A little hard to act sexual when I couldn't even lay a hand on him without killing him. Yeah, this was gonna suck like Monica Lewinsky.

"What are you three doing with my sheep? I don't recall giving any of you permission to touch him, especially since you are all complete strangers."

They were young. Not as young as me, but not even near Doyles age either. None of them were even over a mere five decades.

"Pardon our inquisition Ms. Rose, but we must question your bond with this one."

"You dare challenge my word?" I asked the blonde, making it sound like a death wish. Which was splendid, cause it was. She reeked of fresh death, not blood, but true kill. I had no problem dispatching of her.

"No, but we must question it. Your sheep, or so you claim, carries no marks."

"I leave none."

They were all a little shocked, and then the taller of the two males spoke up.

"Your Nox's newest fledgling, the Vertrus girl?"

"Its Rose now. Speak that name again, and I'll make sure it's the last sound to ever leave those lips."

"Then why aren't you touching him?"

God damnit why couldn't these royal pains in my a just let me LEAVE?!

"You promised violence. I wanted my hands free."

"We will let you go, if you prove he is yours."

I didn't need to ask how. I knew. I just didn't like it at ALL.

Fighting the urge to flee, I leaned towards Criss and wrapped my right arm around him, hugging the MindFreak towards me. For a moment I was gone, lost of all control, and then something slammed down. This solid wall of energy, and I was as content as holding hands with a vampire.

What the hell was Criss Angel?!

**_Criss_**  
I looked down at her and tried not to smile. Believe me, it was hard.

"Satisfied?" she asked, daring them to say otherwise.

"For now," spoke the woman, glaring daggers at us.

"Splendid. Now if you'll excuse us, we really must be going. Have a wonderful evening."

The words slipped from her lips like something elicit, meant for closed corners and a private area.

By the time we slipped outside however, it was as if she was a completely different person. Back to the Tara I knew.

"What in the name of Hecate do you think your doing?! You could have gotten you're a handed to you in there, literally! I mean c'mon I'm the one who actually vouches time and time again in my circle of friends for your intelligence. Did it just crawl up into a hole and die or does your brain only function between the hours of 7am to 7pm?!"

I couldn't even get mad at her. Honestly, she was right. Though my brain does usually function around the clock. Except Tara seemed to throw off my common sense lately. Curiosity, it's a dangerous thing.

"Well what were you doing in a place like that yourself? Doesn't seem exactly your scene."

Doyle was laughing, a slight chuckle, but laughter nonetheless.

"What's so funny?"

**_Tara  
_**I tried to stop the Irishman from answering, but the words were out before I could do anything about it.

"You are. You've know this woman for not even two days, you think you know what her scene is?"

Ok, he had a good point. Still I did NOT want a fight breaking out between these two.

"Alright, that's it. You!" I pointed to my undead companion, "Shut it. I don't care if you have a good point no one wants to hear it. Criss, I don't know why you were following me. Right now I don't really care. How the HELL you got into Resurrection is another story. Call me tomorrow around 1, we can discuss it over lunch or something. I have to go meet someone as of now and no, you are not tagging along."

"Tara, there is a man out there trying to kill you. And probably more then one! Safety in numbers might be your best bet."

"Getting you HOME might be yours. If you haven't noticed, people around me keep dying. Niyessa might have been next if it wasn't for me. Do yourself a favor. Go back to your suite. Have a few beers, watch cartoons, I don't care! But if you come with me now the chances of you coming back tomorrow morning in one piece aren't that spectacular."

I hadn't meant to say it. I didn't want to say it. But it was too late now. All my frustration was just laid out on the table for everyone to see.

"Alright. I'll call you around 1. But damnit just watch yourself."

I smiled, trying to make up for all the horrible things I'd just said. I'm not one for degrading people, and that's what I'd just done. Made myself seem better then him. Truth couldn't have been more opposite.

"Don't worry about me. I may not have eyes in the back of my head, but I've got a blade the size of your forearm."

We parted ways, and I couldn't stop the pang in my heart to see him go. The fact that another mortal cared about me enough to break into some unknown club astounded me. There was even a glimmer of hope from that shared touch of clarity. I didn't let it last long.

Why? Because we wouldn't last long. One way or another, he'd end up dead. Apart, we were safe as could be. Together, we were about as protected as a minnow in a tank full of half-starved piranhas.

"Tara, you alright?"

Damnit, my emotions were showing. In a moment they were gone, and my mask of perfect numbness was back.

"Peachy keen. C'mon, we've got a sorceress to meet."

* * *

A/N sorry for the late update everyone! My homework load is bad enough that my teachers are telling me I should switch a course due to the class combination of what I have this semester (Global, Brit Lit 1, Latin 3, Brit Lit 2) Its mostly the double Brit Lit combo. So please, leave your writer some love for she is in dire need of it right now!! 


	7. Deadlove Calling

**Disclaimer: **See Ch1. Lyrics used are Deadlove Calling by Criss Angel, and thus he owns every letter.

**Under The Rose**  
Chapter 7: Deadlove Calling

_Lost souls seek for a way  
To spend eternity together  
One half chosen to stay  
From the mirror of forever_

Doyle was on the phone with the ever-elusive Katriel, making plans for this evening. I didn't know how that was going, too caught up talking with Niyessa, who was making my flip-out event look minor. 

"Wait, let me be stupid for a moment and repeat what you just said. You **touched** him, and nothing happened?"

"Yep. Believe me I am as astounded as you are. We're going to see Katriel soon, hopefully in a few. Doyle's talking to her now."

"But this is, oh my Gods. OH. MY. GODS!! You could actually have some form of relationship with this man Tari!"

"No I cant Niy—

"Why not? Is there a rule somewhere that says the great Nocturnity can't be happy?"

"No, but there is one about getting people killed. Anyway, I'm going to ask our local magickal friend about it all. We're hoping she'll have some answers. Though our main reason for going involves your brother. He apparently went to see her before he…died."

Despite the fact that I was dealing, actually saying died lately was difficult. I didn't cry, but my throat sort of chokes up and my voice gets all high-pitched. Its really obnoxious, least to me anyway.

"Alright. Watch yourself, and keep an eye out. When you ranted about your little tiff with my idol, you forgot to tell him to actually stay at the hotel."

Oh fuck a duck.

"Goddess damnit. How is it you think of these things and I don't?"

"Because my dear sweet Tari, you can't think straight. Its alright though, totally acceptable when your in love."

"I am not!"

"Yeah, sure, and I'm Jesus freaking Christ. There's nothing wrong with it. You two are perfect for each other. He's an illusionist with a sweet tooth, you're a magician whose love of Chupa Chup's rivals mine of Green Day, and that's really saying something. Need I mention that even Jinx likes the man and he hates EVERYBODY!

"Talk to Katriel and find out about this whole…psychic barrier thing. Now I gotta go, Scooby Doo marathon is on till 1 and I'm cleverly avoiding the Scrappy ep's. Call me when you're on your way home hun."

"I will babe. Have fun and I'll see you before dawn."

By the time I hung up Doyle had his arms crossed, wearing his 'do tell' face.

"What's up with Katriel?"

"Meet her in 45 minutes. No lines either. What were you talking about?"

"Help me find the car and I'll tell you on the way"

**_Criss_**

I had only been back in my room for about 15 minutes. The entirety of which was spent pacing like a caged animal.

Screw this. Afterall I went back to my room. She never told me I had to stay in said room. Grabbing my jacket, I headed for the door.

Till the phone rang. And the number was from the Mirage.

"Hello?"

"Don't even think about it."

"How do you know what I'm doing? Who is this?"

"Your just shrugging your jacket on before you head out to tail my best friend and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Holy crap it's a psychic.

"Good guess. You'd be Niyessa then?"

"Good guess."

"How'd you get this number?"

"Found it in Tara's room on her nightstand, where she keeps all the important stuff."

"I'm important to her? Could have fooled me."

Immediately I felt guilty for snapping at the poor woman, till she began laughing that is.

"Oh hun you are important to her then you know. Trust me! Why do you think she doesn't want you tailing her? She doesn't want you getting hurt."

Well, I could have thought of that. I just didn't, that's all.

"She told you that?"

"Babe, I'm her girlfriend. She doesn't have to tell me. I just know. Look, I don't want you hanging up and getting killed by going out. Do you want to come over and watch cartoons? You can play Spartan protector and make sure no one tries to kill me."

"Alright,"

Hey, it was either that, or I was going out after Tara. I couldn't just stay home and do nothing.

"Coolest. See you at Tara's in a few."

**_Tara_**

"Well I could have told you that," he replied, after being told Niyessa's opinion regarding my feelings for Criss.

"Don't even go there," I said defensively as I handed the keys of my Lotus Elise over to the valet.

"You obviously care for the man. I haven't seen you flip out like that since the days you lived with Joclyn. You care for him, and are doing anything to keep him from harm."

"Stop. I don't want to hear another word regarding the MindFreak. Not one flipping syllable, kapeesh?"

"Why not? 15 years. You never picked a lifemate, or even a donor for that matter. A few one night stands here and there, but nothing substantial. Why?" he asked as we got out of the car. I handed the keys of my pitch black Lotus Elise over to the valet. He looked at my automobile like it was something to be worshipped. Hey, couldn't blame him, it was. Hence if it came back with so much as a scratch, that man could kiss any thought of reproducing goodbye.

"Because!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice down as to not let my love life be over heard by the hoard of people in line to get into Voodoo Lounge. "None of it is ever going to last. All the dead guys just want me for good breeding, and any mortals will be dead before I even age a year. There's no future, so there's no point. Hence there's no reason to discuss things that can't ever be.

"Now I am not even speaking the name of that freaking mortal until I speak to Katriel. In case you've forgotten, we're supposed to be finding Bryce's killer."

He opened his mouth to yell in retaliation, but instantly bit his tongue. He was pissed off, I was pissed off. It wasn't because of each other. No, the cause was outside emotions even a two centuries old vampire couldn't handle. Wouldn't want to say things we'd regret later.

Personally, I hated this. My friends were my family, more so then my actual blood relatives. Fighting with them seemed wrong on more levels then I even knew existed. Everything was getting turned upside down. Bryce dying, mortals caring about me, said mortal having supernatural abilities. I felt like I'd gone down the rabbit hole ages ago and hadn't realized it until now.

Ignoring the yells and annoyances from those trapped waiting in line, I headed towards the bouncer. If Doyle followed, I didn't notice nor care.

He did. The not-so-ancient was at my side by the time I got there.

"Tara Rose, Doyle Nox. We're here to see Katriel."

The iron-pumping guardian of the velvet rope let us through. There we boarded the elevator and began our ascent to the Voodoo Lounge, 51 stories above Las Vegas.

**_Criss_**

"You weren't kidding then, huh?"

I was mildly wondering on the walk over here if she really was watching cartoons. Distrust wasn't exactly on my mind, but still. Who watches cartoons at 11:30 at night, aside from me?

Apparently Niyessa. We were both lounging on the red sofa watching one of the classic Scooby and Shaggy chase scenes in The Creeper episode.

"What did you think it was, a euphemism? Yes Criss come over and we'll," she said the last while doing finger quotations " 'watch cartoons'."

"You wanna bake something?" she asked out of the blue.

"At midnight?"

"Why not? I dunno. I like to bake when I'm worried, gets my mind off things. We could make cookies!"

To be honest, it actually sounded like a good idea. Don't get me wrong, I love Scooby Doo. But my mind was elsewhere. Really no point in watching if your not exactly paying attention now is there?

"Sure, why not?"

_**Tara**_

The VIP room was everything a VIP room should be at a place named Voodoo. Dimly lit only by what looked like candle light, they I couldn't imagine them being daring enough to use real flames. Too risky. Authentic vaudun symbols painted in white decorated the black walls, couches pushed against them. A glass top coffee table in the center.

Katriel looked like your typical voodoo priestess. Her skin a smooth cocoa butter brown, black hair just able to brush her shoulders. A few random locks were braided with gold beads. A dark crimson halter with a random black design of some foreign root clung to her skin, matching tiered peasant skirt hung down to her ankles. The word exotic came to mind.

To say I felt out of place in my current leather attire was an understatement of epic proportions.

"So, you'd be the new illusionist that's giving Marek so much trouble."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked, trying to tread softly. This woman held power, much more then I. Pissing her off wouldn't be too wise.

"Yes. It pleases me. You're here about Bryce."

"Among things, yes. What can you tell us?"

"Six days before he died, he came to me, same as you. I cast a charm of concealment to aid him in his search for Marek's weakness. As Gregory has told you, he wanted to bring down his new…government. I told him to contact me if he found anything."

"Did he?"

The woman shook her head. "Not that I know of, but he did give me this message before he left. He said, should anything happen to him, to tell you "Listen, I'll have the last word."

Great. Another dead end.

"But that alone is not the reason you come to me. You seek answers regarding the mortal. You yourself are…different then most of your kind. As is he. He is psychic, a true seer. That is why you can't feed from him. Your other powers are useless on him as well."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"I am saying, young one, that you need to stop hiding. Everything happens for a reason."

"What are you trying to say?" I didn't want any misinterpretations. The less confusion the better.

"That there are no coincidences. That you're Awakening, utilizing your powers, and arriving in this City of Sin are nothing to be ignored. As is this mortal."

"Now go. I shall grant you the same charm that I gave your friend. Someone will drop it off tomorrow. Call your friend, you'll find Mr. Angel is awaiting you."

Her word was final. And it was foolish to even try to defy it.

As I rode the elevator down, looking out through its glass walls to the city below, so many questions still plagued my mind. What if I got him killed? What was the point when I'd outlive him? What would I do after he faded away?

Just more answers I didn't have. Probably didn't want to find them either.

So instead of trying to, I did the one thing I could do.

_**Criss**_

Voltaire was playing, for Niyessa insisted that cooking without music was "blasphemer!" I had to admit, they weren't that bad either. Any band that could write a song about how people twist the words of God was ok by my book.

I was just licking the spoon; we had to beat the dough by hand due to the absence of a mixer, when Niyessa's cell went off.

"Hello? Hey hu—yeah. How the hell did you—oh. Alright. I can give you directions. Well you'd better cause I'm not giving you them otherwise. What?! That's fantabulous! Oh don't you even start— Hun, you can't avoid this forever! Fine. Yeah, yeah. Watch yourself. See you soon hun."

Hey, I had given her privacy. She could have left the kitchen if she wanted to. But she didn't. Her choice, not mine.

"Whats up?" I asked, throwing the spoon in the sink with the bowl. She grabbed one of the fresh cookies before replying. It was a nervous gesture. Not a good sign.

"No new leads on Bryce. Tara's going out for a while. Needs some space to think things over. Swears she's going somewhere safe though. Doyle will be coming back here to check up on me, er, us. He'll probably end up escorting you home."

"What was so fantabulous though? You seem less then excited about it now."

She let out a sigh. One of someone who had seen too much too soon in life.

"Just something Tara is refusing to accept. I love the girl to pieces but…she just can't let her guard down. Never has, not since…I really shouldn't be the one to tell you. Tari's place to say, not mine."

As much as that frustrated me, as much as I was tempted to beg this woman for answers, I understood. She wasn't going to betray her best friends confidence.

"You're a good friend to keep silent."

"Yeah, probably. I'd bet I'd be a better one if I smacked her on the head with a frying pan though. Maybe then she'd see straight," I could help but laugh as she added, "Nah, way too stubborn. The pan would just have a huge dent, not even knock her down."

**_Tara_**

Doyle let me out at the front entrance. No words were exchanged. It was better off that way. He didn't have anything to say that wouldn't start another fight. Neither did I.

As I took the elevator to my destination I thought on the vaudun's words. Phrases kept repeating in my mind, jumbled together like some DJ mixing up new grooves. Except this wasn't danceable, just frustrating and annoying beyond all hell.

The guard was easily taken care of. All I had to do was think and he didn't see me. Didn't even require direct eye contact, like most of his kind. Sad, but true.

So there I stood, on top of it all. It was where I belonged, nowhere. I couldn't be Sanguine, couldn't be a mortal. Where did I fit? A riddle that had beset me for over a decade. And now it had only grown to incapacitable size, overwhelming my entire way of life. Everything I'd known was lost. Bryce was gone, I was fighting with my two greatest friends, and I was getting attached to something that couldn't be.

Oh yeah, I had fallen down the rabbit hole. Now how do I get back home?

* * *

A/N- Another amusing chapter to write! Yes, I love writing confusion and people falling apart. Go leave some reviews of love! 


	8. Bring The Pieces Together

**Disclaimer:**See Ch1. lyrics used are Deadlove Calling by Criss Angel, and thus he owns it. Song used is All That I'm Living For by Evanescence, and I don't own that either.

**Under The Rose  
**Chapter 8: Bring The Pieces Together

_It's all about you  
It's all about me  
It's all about oneness  
Eternally  
Don't you hear me calling you_

Not too long after Doyle returned, somewhere in the middle of The Minotaur episode. Niyessa was laughing through a mouthful of cookie as the man tossed his coat over the back of a chair, heaving a sigh as he collapsed beside her.

"Long day?" she asked.

He nodded. "Too long," before looking to me.

"I suppose I should be escorting you home then."

"I made it here fine."

"Tara's orders."

"Well, I'm gonna be straight with you. I don't plan on going home just yet…"

Tara  
Everything looked so tiny up here. Automobiles and people reduced to tiny specs of color. It was nice. Comforting even, for it made sense.

Nothing else seemed to. The more I thought about it the more it seemed skewed. Why the hell was I meant to meet this man when it was just doomed to fade to nothing in a handful of decades? I don't question my Awakening. That just happened. Why, I'll never know. It allowed me to escape my mortal life, and for that I was eternally grateful.

Standing here, 50 something stories up, was the first time I ever resented what I am. Sometimes I regretted it, occasionally I wished I was Sanguine, but nothing compared to this. At that moment I felt sick, diseased, worse then everything and everyone.

I had to stop thinking this way. Now. I needed to live goddess damnit, at least until I found Bryce's killer and killed them back. General rule, when people kill my friends, I return the favor. Never had to before, until now. Despite what you read about hunters, death of my line is rare. We don't kill innocents, helps us stay hidden. Hence the death of just one of us really strikes a cord.

The thoughts wouldn't leave me, determined to stay. I could literally hear them, over and over repeating in the voice of Joclyn, "You are nothing—just a disgrace—never good enough—always out of place—below everyone—beneath me—beyond all care." The phrases seemed to over-lap, going faster and faster until I couldn't make sense of it anymore.

I wanted to scream, but no sound came out. Feeling as if my world had been snatched out from beneath me, I returned to the one thing that stayed the same. Taking a breath, an attempt to steady myself, I sang the words in my heart.

_"I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart…"_

Criss  
"You can't be serious. She could be anywhere, she could be in the middle of the desert for all you know!" Niyessa began, apparently not too pleased with my plan.

"I know where she is," her manager spoke up, the first words he has even spoken since I divulged exactly where I was going.

"Tell me," I said, more of a demand.

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, being at the receiving end of a glare from Niyessa.

"She needs him Niy, and you know it. If I recall, you told her exactly that."

"Fine. But if she comes in here and threatens to decapitate us, you're taking all the blame."

"Agreed," he complied before turning to me again.

"She's on the roof. C'mon," he began, rising from his seat and moving towards the door, "you'll need help getting past the guard."

Not even trying to argue, I followed him.

After a seemingly forever elevator ride filled with the usual obnoxious music, we got to the top. There was no guard to be found.

"Huh. Tara must have sent him home. Go on, before I change my mind,"

I did. Easing the door open as silently as I could. There she stood, a good ten feet from the edge. The warm wind whipped at my face, blowing her midnight locks back. She didn't notice, didn't care. Eyes to the sky as if searching for the answers, she sang. Not soft, quiet, or shy as one would expect from a woman lost and currently breaking a law or two. No, she sang with defiance and desperation, as if praying someone would hear and give her guidance.  
For someone to take her back home.

Tara  
_"I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again"_

I couldn't be lost again, not here, not how. Belting out the chorus just as years of instruction had taught me, I told myself silently I had to be strong. All that I was living for was Bryce. Not Criss, couldn't be him. Wouldn't be him. Foolish to live for something that would die in a few short decades. For then I would have nothing to live for. And damnit I needed to live.

All of those ideas were stuck on repeat as I continued on, the song seeming to end too soon as I sung out the last note. As it did though, so did the neverending repetition of mental demands. The only thing on my mind now was what to sing next. Something by The 69 Eyes, Star of Fate seemed pretty fitting.

It was suddenly the least of my worries when that familiar touch was on my shoulder. Yeah, musical decisions were a non-issue now, replaced by what was he doing here and how the HELL did he find me?!

"Nice vocals."

"Thanks. I used to sing in chorus, back in the day. Was going to try out for Jazz singers, but…"

"But what?"

I moved out of his touch, shrugging his hand off as if it was something of annoyance. It wasn't, just the opposite in reality. Which was the problem.

"Nothing. You don't want to know"

Criss  
It wasn't until Tara faced me that I noticed she was crying, tears shown like brilliant crystals under the moon light.

"And what if I do?"

"No, you only think you do. If you knew, you wouldn't still be here. You wouldn't keep trying to help me. You'd be far from here, which is where you should be."

Why did she keep pushing me away? What was so terrible that she couldn't let herself open up?

"Too bad. I want to be here, I need to be here. And I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth."

"The truth about what?!" she snapped, trying to cling to her last thread of sanity and strength. I could see it in those glittering eyes, which I could now tell were the same frozen blue of the moon above, that she was failing.

"Everything! Why you won't let yourself smile. Why the name Vertrus brings so much pain to your eyes. Why you almost passed out yet had no external injuries to show from it. How you can somehow almost die in your sleep. And why the hell would someone want to kill you?!"

I hadn't meant to raise my voice, nor did I want to. But being around her, it just made me crazy. Every rational thought seemed to stop when Tara came into play.

"Oh, you want to know everything?! Fine! I'm a psyvamp. I almost passed out last night because I was sapped of energy and used the last of it to kill another vampire before he could kill me. I almost died in my sleep because of some effed up emotional ties to Bryce I'm not even supposed to have but some how do anyway. I despise the name of Vertrus because its associated with the mortal woman who gave birth to me and gave me 13 years of HELL before Adrian and Enya took me away when I Awakened. I don't want to be around you because despite the fact that I love you and your psychic there's not a DAMN thing I can do because you're mortal and I'm not!"

Out of all the responses I was expecting, that certainly wasn't one of them. Not even close. To say I was in shock was a severe understatement.

"A psyvamp?"

Tara

"A psychic vampire. I feed off of the life force of others to survive. I'm not a true immortal, I do age. Just slowly, enough so that I'll probably live on for a good 10 centuries if not more so, no one knows for sure. I'm more powerful then the other breeds though. All the stuff you see me perform, not exactly illusion."

Ok, queue the 'dun dun dun' music now as Criss runs off into the night in absolute horror of my true identity.

"So, Niyessa and Doyle are…um..vampires too?"

Or…we could play 20 questions. Yeah, that worked too.

"Yes, but they're Sanguines. You know, the classic tv 'I vant to suck you vlood' kind. Much more common then my breed. And they don't kill people, or at least my line doesn't. Bad for business. Niyessa's young, about my age. Doyle's much older, about 200 and change. Ask him if the British are coming, always good for a laugh."

His expression was obviously even more confused at that. Oh well, he couldn't be more confused then I was. Not by a long shot.

"Nevermind, forget I said that last part. Since I'm now pretty much screwed seven ways to Sunday, what else do you want to know?"

"What were you doing at that club, the one with the door that somehow appeared from nowhere?"

"I was following a lead, about Bryce's killer. Before you ask, a sheep is a less than nice term for a donor. Most of us treat them with a great deal of respect. Anyway, followed said lead up to the Voodoo Lounge, and hit a dead end, no pun intended."

"Did you say you love me?"

Oh shit I did.

"Freudian slip. Won't happen again, cross my almost dead heart. Alright, you got more questions then I'm willing to count, now I've got one for you. Do you believe a single word I just said?"

Criss  
How could I not? Despite the insanity of it all, it explained a lot. It fit.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"A little,"

I couldn't help but laugh, recalling the previous night.

"That's better then 'maybe'"

"You remembered that?!"

"I remember everything when it comes to you," hey, it was true, I did. Being in love with her might have something to do with it. "For example you said something about me being psychic, how did you know that?"

"Because I can't feed off you. Hence my previous 'hands off' rule. Also explains why you could see the door at Resurrection."

"Well first off, I'm not psychic. Its just mind, body, and spirit. And how come I never saw it before?"

"I don't flipping know! Maybe because Doyle and I had to walk through the concealment and charm and it weakened or something like that. And yes, you are psychic! Trust me. If you don't want answers then don't ask questions!" she replied, starting to get on edge again. I didn't want to upset her, quite the opposite really, but at the same time I needed answers.

"None of this makes sense," Tara muttered, just enough so I could hear, barely.

"You're telling me?"

"No, not that! This! The freaking vaudun and her 'its all meant to be' ominous advice crap. This can't be meant to be! If anything its meant to never happen, ever! It's all just hopeless and, and doomed! Doomed I tell you!" She was gesturing now, pointing at me when she spoke the last. It was her way of making sense of it all, keeping herself on track and in line. The woman was her own drill-sergeant.

"And don't you dare even try to say otherwise mister! Its all your fault anyway. If you hadn't come to my performance last night you would have never met me and we wouldn't be in this mess—"

Someone had to calm her down. Let her know it was alright. So I did, quieting her with only thing I knew would work. I kissed her.

Tara  
He was kissing me. Criss was kissing me. For the first few moments I was in shock, not moving a single muscle. But it wore off, and I was soft and pliant, returning his attentions. It was wonderful, addicting, and so warm. For those few seconds everything was gone but us. The world could have been consumed my Haley's Comet and it wouldn't have mattered. This was bliss. This was love.

And it had to stop right the fuck now.

I pushed him away, or at least attempted to. He was less then willing to let go. Fine, if he wanted it the hard way.

The next thing the MindFreak knew he was flat on his butt before me, shock in those eyes, and a bit of hurt as well. Though the pain was anything but physical.

"Don't try to arm wrestle a vampire. You won't win, no matter how many taxi's you can lift. We can bench press them." And we really could too. Doyle proved it to me during our stay in New York. I was shocked, not as much as the driver though.

"You always do that. Shut yourself off, state some random little factoid to avoid the truth. You can't run from it forever."

"Evasion, and here I thought I was being clever. Guess nothing gets past you huh?" I asked, giving him a hand to his feet. Least I could do.

"Nope. Now what is it your so afraid of?"

I didn't know what to say. How could I tell him the truth? I don't care what they say about him and fear, you couldn't not be afraid of this. Shoving the feelings aside, I spoke the one word that wasn't a lie.

"You."

A/NI kinda sorta may have rushed this chapter, so I hope it didn't come out like crap, specially cause this is a VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER!!! There's probably room for a lot of improvement, but I wanted to post this before I went out to Ware tonight and since Aly doesn't have a computer I probably won't be able to post ch9 till a few days.  
Hope you all enjoyed this one and believe me, we've only reached the tip of the iceburg.  
After all, what exactly happened with her mortal family? Why is she afraid of Criss? And of course the question everyone wants answered, what is in store for Tara and Criss down the road?  
Hehe, I'll give you a hint, your author loves happy endings, though beware of a twist...


	9. Come Alive

**Disclaimer: **See Ch1. Lyrics used are Come Alive by Criss Angel, and thus he owns it

**Under The Rose  
**Chapter 9: Come Alive

_As a story of a life zooms out from my mind  
I've come to realize that we're just but a million kinds  
A piece of dust - lost souls in the wind  
Do our lifetimes end before they begin  
_

"You're afraid of me?" I asked, sounding as baffled as I was.

"Its complicated,"

"Explain it to me then,"

We stood in silence for a few moments as she struggled to find the words. With a vocabulary as wide as this woman's, it shouldn't have been that difficult. But it was. Maybe complicated was too easy a description.

"When your around you make me all effed up and…and…discombobulated! Yeah, that's it. I can't think straight, my whole rationale goes south. No one gets me undone. Ever. Not till you showed up. Now you've become my weakness, a thing I've never had, even when I was mortal. Right now I need to be able to think straight more then ever, if I want to find Bryce's killer. If I want to live. I'm afraid of you because I fear I'll be the death of you, or vice versa."

**_Tara_  
**I gave him a moment for that to sink in. Growing up, I believed that no man was worth my life. That changed somewhat when I met Niyessa and Bryce. But they were Sanguine, much less vulnerable than myself, and so my attachment to them never frightened me. Now Criss was making me want to take a bullet for him, because he was a mortal. A weakness, mine. It was more frightening then anything I'd faced before, and I've seen a lot.

"I won't die on you Tara,"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I replied, cold, and harsh. It wasn't normal; I'm not usually this cruel. Then again nothing has been normal since Bryce died. Nothing at all.

"Listen, if you want to continue this effed up conversation of ours, we're going back to my suite." I was beyond sick of this rooftop. No point in going up here now. The one thing I had tried to escape had found me.

_**Criss**_  
By the time we got back her suite the place was deserted. Apparently her friends had returned to their rooms across the hall, in case we wanted privacy. They left Tara a note saying just that. Their exact words were 'in case you need the, ah, ROOM, to yourselves wink wink nudge nudge'

"You sure you want to talk more?"

"Hell yes! We've still got a lot to discuss. Why?"

"Well, isn't it past your bedtime?" she asked glancing at the clock. When the gorgeous vampire looked back she came face-to-face with my 'don't even' glare. It made her flinch, cool to know. The mighty Criss Angel, a glare so strong even the almost dead flinch.

"What? Don't give me that look. Your a human, your kind usually sleeps at night, there's no shame in it. I was raised for the better half of my life to hit the sack at sun-up"

She rolled her shoulders, an attempt to stretch. A frustrated groan said that it was a failed one. Running a slender hand through those midnight blue locks, the magician turned on her leather heel towards the bedroom.

"Hey, no pun intended, but I'm going to get into something more comfortable. No wrong ideas! Leather corset, 5 hours, I must be free!"

_**Tara**_  
I practically yelled out to Criss where I was going and left him in my living room to his own devices. Took me 5 minutes of wrestling with myself to realize that Doyle double knotted the bow in the back lacing. Damn him.

"Criss! Can you come here a sec?"

He did, lollipop in his mouth too. Fine with me, so long as he didn't gank the last raspberry, we wouldn't have a problem.

"Yes?"

**_Criss  
_**"Can you untie me? Doyle did it so I can't undo it without an extra set of hands"

I couldn't hide my grin, as I swept her waist length silk curtain of hair over one shoulder.

"You can't just, you know, magic it off?"

"It's NOT magic its energy movement and no, that would be a blatant waste of my prana. Which I really shouldn't be doing since I can't hunt."

"You hunt?" I asked as I began to work at the thin knot.

"When ancient pains in my butt named Marek don't forbid it, yes. Since I don't take blood, it's not that tough. Easier to be non-conspicuous too."

Trying to concentrate on our conversation, I made short work of the knot. I'm an escape artist, this was easier then a cake walk. Her voice distracted me from the feeling of her skin beneath my hands, so smooth and pliant.

'I've completely fallen in love with this one. Its official, I am screwed. Goddess, please kill me now, and be with the starvin' pygmies down in New Guinea'

Ah ha! I knew it! She said it; I heard it! Or at least I thought I did. I knew I heard a voice, but it didn't seem to come from her exactly. Well, it had to, it was her voice, but it didn't vibrate through her as her other words did.

"Did you say something?"

**_Tara_**  
"No, why? Did you hear something?" I asked, wandering into my master bathroom to change.

"I guess not,"

Peeling of my leather pants inch by inch, I opened the door, enough just so I could stick my head out. Don't worry, he couldn't see a thing. Think of those cartoons where the person sticks their neck out around the corner and somehow that's all you see; that's what it looked like

"You guess?"

He jumped a moment, apparently surprised to see me.

"Yeah,"

I shut the door again, pulling on a pair of navy blue shorts and a matching silk cami. Silk is one of my obsessions, its just always so impossibly cool. The perfect thing on a hot night, no pun intended.

"Maybe it really is past your bedtime," I quipped with a grin while I walked past, intent on a cold drink. Grabbing a wine cooler for myself, I passed him a Heineken.

"Babe, I don't have a bedtime,"

Great. Now I got him flirting with me again. Worst, I found it cute. Gag me with a spoon.

"Very funny."

"I try," he replied, smiling down at me; that too adorable to be legal grin.

Trying to ignore it, I took a seat on the couch in the living room. This same piece of furniture that felt like a bed of nails last night was now fairly comfortable. The MindFreak sat beside me.

"So, what is it you want to know?"

"You mentioned something earlier called an Awakening. What is that?"

"Its when a vampire's symptoms start to show. Their new senses come to life, blah blah insert big dramatic speech here. Happens in early teens.  
"Mine was much different then others. Doyle's mother knew what I was before even I did. She gave him this book called Vampires by Konstantinos for me to borrow, thought I might find it interesting. At the time it was the best resource on psychic vampirism, but of course it's much better nowadays since Michelle Bellanger put out The Psychic Vampire Codex. Really helped our image and awareness.  
"Anyway! I read the book and recognized a lot of the symptoms in myself. Figuring I was placeboing or something I called up D and talked to him about it. He told me it was reality, not my brain deceiving itself. That day was February 28th, back in 92."

I stopped my entirely too-long explanation to make sure he was listening and not bored out of his skull. He was, listening that is, hanging on every word as if I was reading the Deathly Hollows aloud.

"At the time, I believed that telling my family was the right thing to do. Joclyn always hated my abnormality, my reasoning was that my being a psyvamp would make her feel better about it, sort of give her an excuse. On the contrary, her reaction was far from relieved. Our fights escalated, my dad didn't believe me, and my brother thought I was nuts. Then I threw mum into a china cabinet. The disbelief stopped after that."

At the sound of this, he looked like he was going to cry, he looked so mournful. I really couldn't see why. It was far in the past, enough so that I could talk about as easy as bringing up the daily forecast.

"And you went through that all on your own?"

"I was never alone. I had Doyle, and my new family. Even visited my dad and Rick a few times. Shoulda seen his face the night I snuck up on him in grad school to say hi. It was after my Ascension you see, so my hair color was different, skin tone pale as death, and my eyes were lime-green at the time. Kinda freaked him out."

"Ascension?" his voice clearly showed his utter confusion at this. Couldn't blame him. We undead are considered demons, the thought of us Ascending anywhere other than on some piece of technology is pretty mind boggling.

"When a vampire's body reaches its peak, the apex when its development has nowhere to go but down, our aging stops, and we die. Mine happened when I was 24. My old cruddy flat-black hair has the nifty tone you see now, and my eye color couldn't be controlled. Just changed at complete random. And mind you, I still age."

I took a nice, long sip of my peach cooler so he could process it all. Not patronizing, honest, it truly was a lot to take in.

_**Criss**  
_Taking a long drag from my beer, I let all the facts fall into order. I had the urge to hug this woman, after all she's had to go through. My family always accepted and encouraged me. To go through a childhood being told day in day out you were unacceptable made me want to take her mother and really make her disappear, and I've never even met this poor excuse for a human being.

"Stupid question."

"Shoot."

"Did it hurt?"

She sighed, trying not to let the frustration show. Hey, I did warn her.

"I've been stabbed, shattered my right thumb, left thumb went through necrosis, and broke my left arm. This hurt worse then all of those combined."

"How does a vampire go through necrosis?!" It seemed impossible, like murderous saints.

"Slammed my thumb in the car door at 13 while yelling at my mother. Whole thumbnail, muscle underneath, skin around, died off. Had to put me on Vicadin. Worst painn in my life aside from Ascension. Lesson learned, be wary of car doors."

I couldn't help but laugh, if only for a second. Suddenly made me want to be more cautious around my Viper though. Noticing she was looking at me oddly, I explained.

"Sorry, just a weird image."

The illusionist shook her head, trying to hide a smile.

"I'm not a true immortal, I can die, just a bit harder to kill," she lifted up her shirt as spoke the last, just exposing her navel. There a jagged scar, smooth and shining in the light, ran up until it disappeared into her top.

"That's the stabbing? Looks more like they tried to…" I didn't want to say it, so Tara finished it for me.  
"Gut me, yeah. Figured I wouldn't come back from that. I got it two nights before my Ascension. Pure luck I'm still alive. If I had changed a week or so later, well, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

**_Tara  
_**He looked horrified. I hadn't meant him to be, honest intention. Just wanted him to see that I'm not invincible. Every human seems to think vampires are some whacked out form of Superman. We're not. If we were, we wouldn't have to remain hidden now would we?

"Also, let me clear up a few misconceptions. Trust me, you'll think of it later and wonder why you didn't ask. We're not evil. Crosses and churches, don't do shit. Most of us won't go POOF if you kill us either. All death does is return us to the age we should be. Hence, if you kill a vampire old enough, they will in fact turn to dust. Someone did a very long time ago, Helsing I think it was. That's why everyone thinks we're dustable."

"So all that stuff about wiping out humanity is bullshit too huh?"

"Oh yeah. Why the hell would we destroy our only source of food? Seriously, you guys need to think of better story lines."

This went on for another hour. I answered all of his questions honestly and completely, no dancing around the hard facts. My figuring was that maybe the truth would scare him off.

It didn't.

What was worse, as time grew on I was comfortable around him. I actually felt as though I could tell him anything, like Bryce once was. And so in this short time he began to learn everything about me. Tales of my mortal life, the good and bad. Yes, there was good, just a very small amount of it.

**_Criss_**  
In our short time together I began to know everything about her. I thought this was going make my feelings towards her lessen, satisfy my curiosity. It didn't, not really. What it brought was a great deal of respect for this amazing woman. Despite her mother's protests, numerous brushes with death, she still had become an amazing illusionist. No one could stop her from accomplishing her dreams.

"Alright, I don't care what you say, its officially past your bedtime. And its getting towards mine."

I couldn't argue with her, it was getting onto 4am.

"You're not wrong,"

She walked me to the door, smiling, just a little. It was the one that seemed to show itself every now and then, very shy and unsure. If I told her that though, something tells me I'd get hit.

"Listen, I know we have…obstacles. But I'd really like to give this a try. Must be a reason why that woman said this was all meant to be."

Tara looked up at me, those eyes now a deep oceanic blue.

"Alright, but you can't say I didn't warn you."

"Trust me, I've read the Caution label. Lunch tomorrow?"

"Alright. Give me a call and we'll work out a time."

"Yeah I know, you've got snooping to do tomorrow,"

"Geeze, make me sound like some tabloid journalist."

"Yeah, for the Wampire Weekly maybe,"

"Oh haha, very cute,"

Now she was really smiling, the same one she had on in bed last night. No pun intended.

"Well I'm glad you seem to think so,"

"Ok, ok! No more flirty-ness you. Home, go, now."

So I did, leaving her with a quick peck on the cheek. Everything happens for a reason. Don't ask me how, but I had faith in this. In us.

**_Tara  
_**I couldn't stop the smile across my face as I closed the door behind him, leaning against it. Maybe we could make this work. Just maybe.

* * *

A/N So, school sucks. A lot. I have three projects right now for ONE class, studying for another because I'm getting a 73 in it, and I'm working on a 10 page minimum 15 sources term paper for a third. Anyone who says you get less homework as a senior, ALL LIES!!!  
So please...leave me lots of love because it makes me post faster and get random happiness, which I'm in dire need of right now... 


	10. The Land Shark

**Disclaimer:**See Ch1. Lyrics used are In My Name by The 69 Eyes, as such the Helsinki vampires own every line of it.

**Under The Rose**  
Chapter 10: The Land Shark

_Through these eyes I've seen so much of pain__  
__And through these eyes I've seen blood staining the rain__  
__Written in the prophecy is my name__  
__If you wanna follow me__  
__It's not all game_

I was having this wonderful dream, involving Criss and a bowl of cherries. Just as Marek burst in to kill us, something awoke me.

In shock, I threw the something off me. Turned out the something was really a someone, a Niyessa to be exact. Said blonde vampire was now lying against the wall, a little wide-eyed.

"Was there a need to go all Gun-ho on me?"

"Sorry, weird dream turned bad, thought you were someone else. What the hell are you doing up, what time is it?"

"A little after noon. Now c'mon, throw something on!" she demanded, bouncing on the bed. This was too weird. Niyessa was not a morning person, or an afternoon person, or really just an anytime out bed person.

"What the hells gotten into you?" I asked as I pulled on pair of comfy pants.

"Pool table! Just got here an hour ago. Its all set up and everything!"

Ah, now it all made sense. Niyessa and I are pool addicts, entirely Bryces fault. We had ordered a table a few weeks before my arrival in Vegas. Its such a perfect outlet for frustration and a great idea tap for us.

"Babe, as much fun as that sounds, Ive got investigating to do. Which I gotta get ready for now so I can have lunch with Criss." The thought made me smile, it couldn't be helped.

"Your not going."

"To lunch?!"

"No! Your not going to Bryce's. Doyle and I talked, and agreed you need a day off. If you get too wrapped up in this your gonna go nuts. A break from the case will help you clear your head and then tomorrow you'll be able to think more objectively."

"I don't have a choice in the matter do I?" I asked, grinning at my Sanguine friend.

"Nope!" she replied, smiling back, flashing fang. Niyessa is the only vampire Doyle or myself has ever met that has natural fangs. Even before her Ascension, they were always there.

"Alright, but you know what this calls for, don't you?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah,"

**_Criss_**  
Something was up. I knew that the moment I called, because Doyle answered the phone. He answered Tara's cellphone. Only to tell me to head on over because she was taking the day off. Her entire mindset was devoted to finding this killer. Naturally, I was intrigued.

I stepped inside to hear laughter, music, and a loud crack of two objects colliding. When I moved into what was once the dining room, my questions were answered. Tara and Niyessa were playing pool, listening to what I was pretty sure was the Undercover Brother soundtrack. My beautiful love was dancing around her que stick seductively to Shes A Bad Mama Jama, laughing all the while.

"Hey, Niiiyy," she teased as her friend was trying to set up a combo.

"Shut up Tara, it won't work,"

"Alright fine. Dean!"

Apparently the name had some effect, because it caused her friend to slice completely, and scratch.

"Oh yeah, I totally win."

"Fine fine, but I'll have my revenge!" she declared as Tara began to aim for the red solid.

"Yeah, you and what army?"

The blonde laughed, tossing her hair back and smiling with a roguish grin.

"I don't need an army, just the power of one name", Niyessa paused, waiting for just the right moment before adding, "Criss!"

I couldn't help but laugh as Tara not only sliced, but knocked in a stripe in as well.

"Thanks babe!" replied her friend with an innocent smile, before turning to me.

Tara did as well, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh dear Aradia, how long have you been there?"

**_Tara_**  
"Long enough to know that your dancing just gets better with props. Maybe you should put a pole on stage."

Oh. Dear. Goddess. I have never been embarrassed in my life, not once. Until now.

"I think it might ruin my image, just a leetle bit."

I let my lucky pool stick lean against the wall before rounding the table towards him.

"And I thought you were supposed to call first,"

"I did, Doyle said I could just come over. Something about you having the day off?"

Walking towards my bedroom, I replied, "Yeah, they have forbidden me to work on Bryce's case today. Still kinda pissed about it, but now you're here!" I turned back towards him as I spoke the last, not holding back the infectious smile on my lips.

"So that instantly makes it all better?"

"Pretty much." I laughed, "Just gimme a sec to change into something halfway decent."

**_Criss_**  
Nodding with a grin, I left her to change. Deciding a sweet tooth was better then gnawing the inside of my mouth, I headed to the kitchen. There I grabbed another Lemon Cola from her massive bag of Chupa Chups. I almost felt bad, it was the last one. Then I saw she still had two more bags. My kinda girl.

"How the bloody hell was that even possible?"

Apparently Doyle was losing at pool. I looked over and guessed he must have been solids, seeing as they outnumbered the stripes by about 5 to 1.

"Its really easy, you just really suck."

The elder vampire glared at her, only succeeding in making Niyessa laugh harder.

"That's it. Next time you're on that interweb, purchase a fencing set. Then it is I who will be doing the laughing."

She leaned over to take aim, trying to sink her last solid before taking on the magical 8-ball.

"Fine. But just so you know, I know the Zorro movie by heart. Don't say I didn't warn you."

A warm laugh from behind me announced that Tara had returned. She looked beautiful as always, dressed in blue jeans with the usual flare, and a black keyhole halter top. The usual midnight black silk curtain of her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get something. I wasn't gonna, but now seeing you and I need one!"

At first I didn't understand, then I heard her rustling through the kitchen. Ah, the lollipop.

_**Tara  
**_Fishing around, I settled on a cherry-vanilla. My raspberries were all gone and I never open a new bag till the other is completely empty. Despite my present company, the case kept coming to mind. Yes, I had come to call it the case. As dealing as I was, his name still brought this pain to my heart, like someone had it in a vicegrip for a second or two. The less I said it, the better.

Criss being around helped as well. I couldn't quite explain it, but this morning more then ever just his being near me made me calm, safe. Maybe it was love. Just maybe.

What the hell did that message mean though? Bryce would have never said it for nothing.

"Hey, its your day off. No investigation talk."

What the HELL?! Even Niyessa had stopped her owning of Doyle via pool in shock.

"I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't say it, I thought it! You can read my mind and you didnt tell me?! Oh my Gods, this is not happening. What did you hear last night?"

"I….I don't remember,"

Did he honestly think I was going to buy that?

"Oh bullshit you don't remember! That's it, I'm calling Adrian!"

"You cant," Doyle stated before I could even speed dial my cell. "He's asleep."

Oh yeah, vampire, daytime. Fucking Criss and his messing with my head!

"Fine! I'll call Katriel."

"I don't think that's a good idea", my manager added.

"Why the fuck not?!"

"Well did you ever stop to think that she could be a suspect? She's got the power, and the motive."

Ho-shit! He had a point, a really really good one. I should have considered it a long ass time ago.

"Good thinking. Why didn't I realize that?"

"Same reason you need this day off", Niyessa replied, flopping down on one of the comfy chairs.

"Alright, I see your reasoning. Everyone park your ass on something because this is going to be one of those long drawn out conversations and I am not standing that long,"

Criss chuckled at this while I claimed a section of the couch. Doyle took the left, and my boyfriend was on my right. Was he my boyfriend? Were we officially dating? Hell if I knew.

"Well, something obviously happened with you two last night. What exactly occurred on the roof last night?" Doyle asked, serious and sincere. The man was completely oblivious to the grinning Niyessa in the background, waggling those golden eyebrows suggestively.

"We kissed! Thats all! And, well, we talked obviously."

Doyle locked at the two of us now, his inquisitive chess-match stare.

"Tara, you haven't stopped touching him since he got here,"

"Hey!"

"Now hold on just a…" I began, raising my right hand to find it entwined with Criss own.

"What the duck?!"

"I think I know what's going on here", he began, trying to stop the smile. I didn't like that smile though. It was the condescending one, the cryptic grin, "but your not gonna like it."

"I don't care, just flipping tell me!"

"Your bound."

I thought it, moments before Criss said it.

"We're what now?!"

**_Criss  
_**"You, calm down," her manager commanded me before turning to my girl. "Tara, can you read his mind?"

"I, hell, I dunno, maybe? Oh my Gods."

"Tara, breathe," demanded Niyessa, now standing beside the coffee table to reassure her friend.

"Yeah baby, oxygen good," I added.

"I cant," she whispered, barely audible.

"Are you trying?" Doyle asked.

"Of course I'm freakin trying!! That stupid wall thingy is still there."

"Alright," The elder vampire spoke, looking fairly relieved. "Thats good, depending on how you look at it. It means the bond is only halfway complete. Criss, you must have dropped your wall, Tara didn't."

My wall? I have a wall now?

"No surprise there," the blonde spoke, as plainly as if describing the outcome of a football game.

"He didn't though, theres still a wall!" Tara spoke out. Glad to know we were both confused for once.

"Babe, shhhh, let Doyle 'splain," Niy comforted, complete with Ricky Ricardo impression.

"Yeah, someone explain because Tara can't turn people! Right?" I asked, trying not to sound desperate and lost.

"Correct, this isn't a turn. Somehow, she's begun to bind you to her, as a human servant."

"Don't get all defensive on us now!" Tara's almost sister quickly added. "It doesn't make you lesser or anything than us. What it does is, when its complete, it binds you to her for life. Aside from probably gaining some of her powers, you'll live as long as she does, age as little as Tara,"

"But its not permanent?"

"Until the bond is complete, no."

"The strange thing is, the gain here is more like a lifemate. See, since you dropped your mental barriers Criss, pretty much opening yourself up for Tara, you gained the ability to read her thoughts. Since she didn't, your mind is still impervious."

"Yeah," Tara shot back, "Thats the ONLY strange thing here D. This is too effing effed up! Which is it, life mate or human servant?"

"I'd say both, apparently for you they're one and the same."

"But, a human lifemate, thats impossible!"

"Well Tari, this is your we're talking about here," countered Niy. "You defy the normal boundaries of our people all the frigging time."

**_Tara_**  
She has a good point there.

"Yeah she does," Criss replied with a grin.

How could he be so non-chalant about all of this?!

"Why aren't you freaked out? You should be freaked out!"

"Well for one, Katriel was right. And two, this solves all of our problems."

"It solves a few of mine, yes, but creates even more! For you in particular mister! You think your family isn't going to notice when 10 years go by and you haven't aged a day?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"But, still!"

My desperation only earned a chuckle from the MindFreak.

"C'mon honey, lets go to lunch. We can finish this talk there."

**_Criss  
_**"Alright mister, but remember this is all your-" but her sentence was left unfinished, due to a knock at the door.

"Who the effing hell is that?" she asked.

"Katriel's guy?" I suggested.

Niyessa held up the charm to be delivered, a black suede pouch. Apparently, not.

I watched, as Tara got to her feet, unsure of what to do next. Her first thought was to grab one of her knives, and then reprimanded herself for not being armed in the first place.

"Umm...Who is it!?"

"Land shark!" spoke the voice from behind the door.

The same thing Tara had told me when I was the one outside. Apparently this is the person she picked it up from. Her eyes were wide with shock as she moved towards the door, pulling it open without a single pretense or fear.

"Oh my Goddess, Dad?"

* * *

finally found the time and energy to update, plus more and more people keep adding this story to their favorites that finally my guilty conscience forced me to write. Thanks so much, leave a review if you desire more!


	11. Personal Engagement

**Disclaimer:** See Ch1. Lyrics used are Down by Criss Angel, he pwns every letter

**Under The Rose**  
Chapter 11: Personal Engagement

_You don't look hard to find  
What's deep in your mind  
It's easier to hate than see  
Your convictions of stone  
You kill off your own_

"Hey there chief, mind if we come in?"

I was about to ask who we was, then I saw Rick. Instant explanation.

"No, come on in!" I replied with a smile, ushering my family inside. "Where's the fat one?"

"Out donating her money to the slot machines," my dad replied.

"No, she's not chief," my brother countered. "She's at that Chippendale's club,"

You'll have to forgive my family and our titles. Somehow, everyone is chief. I'm chief, Dad's chief, and Rick is chief. Except Joclyn. She's just the fat one, Java the Hutress, or Java for short.

"Gee, what a surprise. Speaking of, what the hell are you guys doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, cause believe me, I am!"

And I honestly was too. Never in these long 15 years had they come to visit me. I wasn't resentful about that though. Aside from the Nox Manor, we moved around a lot. Something I was to blame for. Everyone wants a psyvamp, I really couldn't see why, still don't to this day.

"Well your brother here—"

"Dad, don't gank my thunder dude! I got a job in town, as the on-call animal doctor to, get this, Siegfried and Roy."

"OH MY GODS!" I exclaimed, tackling him. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for you I knew you could do it!" And I did too; my brother could do anything he set his mind to. He was always the smart one. I had the common sense, and the artsy skills. But it was alright, no report cards in vampire home school.

"So, you gonna introduce us to your friends?" my father asked, looking from Criss to Niyessa.

"Oh! Of course! Guys, this is my brother Rick, and Henry, my Dad. Family, this is Niyessa Delano, Criss Angel, and Doyle, whom you know already."

Everyone shook hands, all hunky doory.

"So, what's true and what's fiction?" my brother inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"Tabloids," Criss explained.

"Oh! Those. Well, depends, if they say I'm a psyvamp who's currently dating Criss Angel, then they're true." I honestly wouldn't know if they did either. The only magazines I ever read are Metal Edge and Alt Press. Not much of a newspaper person either. Doyle is. If anything important comes up, he tells me. Only if its 'must know or die' though, otherwise, any speculations about me I could care less.

"Well," my father laughed, "There are some interesting bits about you and, ah, Criss here. But your nature is safe as ever."

I knew it would be. Mortals always explain what they can, deny what they can't, and block out everything else. It's a really odd thing to witness.

One look at Criss would reveal that he was almost nervous, trying to impress my dad. He didn't have to. Seriously. My dad has never cared who I date, he trusts my judgment. Always has and always will.

"So, what brings the whole family to town?"

"You do, for us anyway. I gave your mother the excuse we were going to help your brother here get acquainted."

"But really," Rick continued, "We're here to see you. Catch up and stuff, go see your show tonight and what not."

Oh yes, my life is busy. Despite all of this insanity, I've still been holding to my contract of one show a night for the Mirage, 7-9. I like 7-9, gives me plenty of time to go clubbing afterwards, or investigate Bryce's death as it turns out lately.

"Yeah chief, we miss you. Stopped by to say hi and hopefully drag you, I mean, invite you to lunch with us!"

Before I could say anything, Niyessa's phone rang, halting all speech in the room save for hers. She sounded excited. Said assumption was confirmed when the young Sanguine squealed like a deranged Loyal upon clapping the cell shut.

"Scooter! Tonight! JET!"

You had to be kidding me. At first, I could only blink, brain completely fried in shock for a few seconds. Then my voice box sounded what my mind was thinking.

"Oh. My. GODESS! And-and we can get there wicked early, and line jump, cuz, I freakin work here! Sweet Diana mother of Aradia!"

Everyone looked confused as hell. Even Criss. Apparently he wasn't quite the techno obsessed raver that we were.

"Sorry, guys. Scooter, the world's most talented DJ ever to grace a mixing board, is playing tonight at the JET, on the ground floor of this hotel. Criss, we go, yes?"

**_Criss_**

"Yes babe, we go," I responded with a grin at her adorable state of excitement.

Though despite her smiles and laughter, Tara's mind was a confusing blend of terror and rage. All of which caused by her mother.

She put on a brilliant act of it. If I hadn't come into this new ability via vampyric bond, I would have never noticed anything was wrong. And I'm a pretty insightful guy.

"Sow how about we take you out to lunch? Catch up on the past decade."

'But I have lunch, with Criss! A lunch date with Criss! Our first ever date and I love you guys but I don't him to feel all awkward and at the same time I don't want to look like I'm blowing off my family, ugg! Why do these things have to be so damn complicated?!'

What she actually said was:

"I have a…prior personal engagement."

"Oh well, we can come later and—"

"No, its no trouble at all. You're both welcome to join us. Just give me a moment with your daughter and we'll meet you in the lobby."

**_Tara_**

How the hell had he…oh wait a bum fluffing minute! Which I actually had to while my family left. As soon as I gauged they were out of hearing range, I stopped waiting.

"You know, maybe you should knock from now on or something."

"And how could I possibly do that?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at him as if daring me to figure out how.

"I don't know! Add it to the list of questions I can't answer."

I had to stop and think for a moment, right the fuck now. Moving this quickly from one crisis to the next could not be healthy, almost immortal or not.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong to somehow upset you just now. I thought that this would solve all of your problems."

Hey, at least he tried. I gave him a point for effort.

"It does, sort of. I just wanted to have some time alone with you that didn't involve mental break downs or the divulging of big dark secrets, that's all."

I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say that wasn't sappy or an apology.

"Dinner, tonight. We can eat in at my place and meet your friends at JET afterwards."

I wasn't exactly sure what to say, so I reverted to the words that first came to mind.

"Thank you. Now lets go get some lunch Captain six-pack."

**_Criss_**

"You cut your hair. I like it; looks like Dr. Chase."

"Well," her brother laughed, fluffing his collar "I am a fully certified veterinarian with a specialty in infectious disease."

"You didn't cut yours," was all her father had to say. Some would take it as an insult, but his grin said otherwise.

"I don't like being forced to change my look," Tara answered, giving me an almost glare as she took a bite of her roast beef on rye with extra lettuce.

"What? My stylist said I should soften my look, so I did. She's usually right about it too."

"And you?" Rick asked, looking at his younger sister with that challenging smirk only years of sibling rivalry could bring.

"I had a stylist once. She asked me to cut my hair, get a more 'now' style. She only lasted a week. Never decided to get a new one. Doyle is all the fashionista I can handle or need."

Now I had to ask.

"Doyle, a fashionista?"

"Mmhm. Who do you think picked out that sexy number I wore to Resurrection last night?"

**_Tara_**

Yes, I just used sexy to describe myself in front of my dad. And none of us were the least bit uncomfortable about it. Except maybe Criss, I couldn't tell if he was. If so, he hid it damn well.

Though my family looked worried, what about I had no idea. It had been lingering ever since they arrived at my suite. At first I thought I was just imagining things. Now I knew otherwise.

My reasoning was about Criss. But we had already told them about us, leaving out all magical ties of course. That would only confuse the hell out of them, and I was confused enough for all four of us.

"Alright, spill."

"What?" my brother asked, feigning innocence. If I wasn't a psyvamp, he would have easily fooled me. There's a reason why he kicks ass at poker.

"Oh don't try the poker face, psychic here! Doesn't work anymore bud."

"Well, your brother isn't the only reason your mother is in town…"

"What is it then?" I asked, trying to keep the happiness out of my voice. Did she actually want to see me? What if she wants to apologize and make amends like one of those Life Time flicks, except less annoying, and with better dialog.

"Its cancer Tara. Stage four lung cancer."

* * *

so...I have this thing written up to ch14. But I doubt anyone still reads it since I haven't posted since fuck knows when. If you do, comment! and I'll post the next chapter.  
Much love to everyone who's favorited this thing, only reason I bothered with putting this up at all!


	12. An Altercation

**Disclaimer:** See Ch1. Lyrics used are Hit The Floor by Linkin Park. Every syllable thus is owned by them.

**Under The Rose**  
Chapter 12: An Altercation

_One minute you're on top__  
__The next you're not watch it drop__  
__Making your heart stop__  
__Just before you hit the floor__  
__One minute you're on top__  
__Next you're not missed your shot__  
__Making you're heart stop__  
__You think you've won__  
__And then its all gone  
_

Oh. Well, that seemed a lot more likely than my theory. Criss however seemed about 10 times more horrified then I was. Couldn't see why.

"And?"

My indifference made Criss jaw almost hit the floor. No expression, it was all in the eyes.

"She wants to talk to you," my father continued.

"Is she willing to apologize?"

"She was hoping you would."

I rose from my seat, face still a cold emotionless mask; cop face.

"I have nothing to apologize for. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a show to prep for. Nice catching up."

_**Criss  
**_"Excuse us."

I tried to be curt and polite, hiding my complete shock as I raced after her. Illusion requires acting, so I did it well. How could she be so callous and cold? I knew her mother caused her pain, but still, maternal bond doesn't just fade away. For a few moments, it was if she wasn't my Tara anymore.

Stopping her movement, I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. Thought wasn't there, only instinct. Tara's lack of reaction had fried all of that, a mind freak of its own.

"What?!" she snapped, her own tempers flaring.

"Hey, I didn't intent to make you flip out. Just wanted to know what the hell that was all about."

"What is this what you speak of?"

"You. You completely closed down in there. It was as if you became someone else entirely. If something's wrong I want you to be able to talk to me about it, not shut me out."

"Its because she isn't worth…" but her sentence fell away as she caught sight of something behind me.

"On second thought, never mind," She began again, trying to mask some form of resentment and anger. Failing badly too.

"I'm just gonna go. Ill meet you back at my place."

Quickly slipping from my grasp, she turned and walked away. I opened my mouth to call out to her when I heard them.

"Oh my Gods, its Criss Angel!"

_**Tara**_  
157.

One hundred and fifty seven.

Saying it twice still didn't make me believe. Yet there it was, flashing in obnoxious neon green numbers.

157.

The number of messages I had waiting for me on the answering machine of my suite. All of them media vultures of various types; journalists, reporters, bylines. At first I couldn't think of why, lunch with a few people wouldn't have this effect. Too boring, not dramatic enough. They needed something either emotional or—

Oh dear Goddess!

The talk, or altercation as some of them are probably typing by now. And he grabbed my arm, oh fucking hell! They'll spin it as some twisted personality story. A newspaper headline reading 'Abusive Angel, the real MindFreak', suddenly flashed in my mind in perfect Technicolor glory, making me feel sick enough to taste bile in the back of my throat.

Gods, this was just all too much! Joclyn's dying, show tonight, Bryce's murder, and now this bombardment of nitpicking reporters desperate for breadcrumbs of my private life. It felt like I was drowning in my life. Suffocating under the weight of it all, like an ocean of thunderous granite boulders.

Breathe, I needed to breathe. Slow deep breaths. Let it go, had to let it all go. Clear my head and think it through. Start with the problem at hand, one at a time. That's all I had to do. Break it down into steps.

I couldn't ignore this one. We couldn't. A response of some kind had to be made, and I sure as fuck wasn't able to think clearly enough so long as I was here.

Ducking into my room, I pulled my hair up into a black cadet hat of Niy's. With my darkest shades on, still freshly SPFed from this morning, I was good to go. Scrawling out a nice one word note, I was gone to the one place where even tabloid journalists dare not go.

_**Criss**_  
After levitating one of the Loyals, as well as meeting them all, I finally made it back to my Tara's suite. Searching like a nut job throughout the place for her, I finally found a hastily written note on the fridge. It read only one word.

_Palms_

_**Tara**_  
With my spiffy disguise, I was even able to stop at the florist along the way. A fresh white rose now sat atop of the decaying flowers. I'd been here just long enough for the blood on the snow-white petals to dry, but it was still that screaming too-bright-to-ever-be-a-coloring-pencil red. My rant had only begun.

"—and it just angers me so freaking much that people try to degrade such an amazing man like him. Why can't I just have one flipping thing in my life and say 'This is mine, you can't screw with this'?!"

A soft breeze blew over me, rustling the pile of gored fauna. As I knelt there that simple movement of air felt like a comforting arm across my back, like Bryce. In the movement of the grass I could hear his voice; that warm laugh. His whispers of golden promise tumbled on the wind, assuring me that we would make it through. And till this day, I swear I heard the words 'I approve, be happy', followed by that same affectionate chuckle that still felt exactly how the sun once did; a bathing inner glow of light and love.

"Tara?"

_**Criss**_  
She was kneeling in front of Bryce's grave, or at least I thought it was her. When she turned to face me, all doubt was gone. It was definitely my Tara. Past those dark shades, I saw through those eyes into her mind. I knew what she needed, so as she rose from the dry grass, I gave it to her.  
I hugged her, pulling her close enough to feel a slight chill across her skin. How she could be cold in the middle of July, I didn't know. Must have been a residual vampire thing. The illusionist stiffened, only for a moment, before relaxing against me.

"Hey, nothings going to screw us up. We can fix this. We just have to move fast enough."

"Any ideas on what exactly?" she asked, voice muffled as she talked into my torso.

"Yeah, one."

The shades were gone. Those eyes, now a brilliant just-before-dark blue looked up at me, asking without needing to say a thing.

"I need to make a phone call."

* * *

A/N- Sorry for the terrible shortness of this chapter! Didn't realize it was that small till I had it done.  
Thanks so much to everyone still reading this, your comments kinda make my day!!  
So please R&R and let me know what you think of this installment, much love to all of you for keeping this thing alive!


	13. Burned By Your Light

**Disclaimer:** See Ch1. Lyrics used are Still Waters Run Deep by The 69 Eyes.

**Under The Rose  
**Chapter 13: Burned By Your Light

_Everytime I hear you breathe  
In the still night next to me  
And your innocent heart to beat  
I feel so complete  
Just let me listen  
to you gentle breathe  
No words do we need  
Let your innocent heart speak  
Still waters run deep_

"So how do you know this guy again?"

"He helped me out when Joann and I went through our divorce."

"Oh."

This was in no way awkward. Nope. Not one bit.

"You do know that if we go through with this…us, that's it. There's no going back."

He merely glanced at me, trying to keep his eyes on the road. We were on our way to see a friend of Criss'; some guy who writes bylines for the Vegas Dispatch. Apparently he actually took your word for just that; a rare and dying breed. Weird how I kept running into those lately.

"When I said I wasn't going anywhere last night, I meant it."

Then I thought of something. The fact that I didn't think of it sooner gave me the urge to beat my head against the dashboard.

"I remember. I just have to warn you this could have more repercussions then you realize. If whoever the hell is trying to kill me didn't suspect you before, they will now."

**_Criss_**

I pulled my Viper into a smooth parallel park just outside the small building of the Las Vegas Dispatch.

"I'm willing to take that risk," I replied. Taking her hand in mine, I reassured her of my promise.

"So, what's up for discussion?" I asked, shutting off the engine while throwing the car in park.

"I don't want to talk about my family. I just want to talk about us, and keep you from being torn apart by the media hounds."

"Yeah," I laughed, "That would be—" and then I lost all train of thought when I saw her arm. There, in the exact spot I had grabbed her earlier was an angry red hand-shaped bruise.

"What is—oh. Ow?" she replied, eyes following my own.

_**Tara**_

Where the HELL had that come from?! It wasn't there before, I would have noticed. Now that I did, it hurt like a bitch. I swear there is something in our heads, some chemical that turns on pain triggers once they register in our eyes. But it wasn't a bruise pain, it was sharper, and more…needle-like.

"Oh God. Tara, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you please forgive me."

"I…don't think you did."

"But Tara, who else could have?

"The sun."

"How?"

"When you grabbed me you must have taken off my sunscreen." I responded, taking his hand and holding it over the burn. The heat emanating off of it was so intense I was afraid to touch it for fear of burning my other hand.

"Are you going to be alright to do this?"

_**Criss**_

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to feed sometime before tonight's show. Now let's get this over with."

Taking her hand, proudly showing the world who I loved, we walked inside.

"Good afternoon, we have an appointment with Timothy Smith."

_**Tara**_

"I'm honored that you chose myself, and the Dispatch of course."

Tim was average, so much so it was almost discomforting. Business cut brown hair, matching plain eyes. He was handsome, but not gorgeous; charming and not pretentious; kind yet not overly mushy.

I liked him.

His office had a very homey vibe to it. French vanilla walls displayed family photos, a fichus sat in the far corner. The chairs Criss and I sat in were a soft blue, and looked like they belonged in a sitting room rather than an office. Very cozy indeed.

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice. Criss speaks very highly of you."

_**Criss**_

"Well, I do my best. We can begin whenever you're ready."

"Go for it," Tara replied, giving my hand a comforting squeeze that I returned in kind.

The interview was easy enough. We were as honest as could be, leaving out anything supernatural. Everything was alright, until it finally came up. Ah well, couldn't avoid it forever.

"Could of you elaborate on the, ah, mark on Tara's arm?"

In that moment I was overwhelmed by her emotions, crashing over me in a solid chilling wave. It wasn't of resentment or anger, but worry for how the news would portray me. She wasn't concerned with her own image for a second. This woman never ceases to amaze me.

_**Tara**_

"It's actually a sunburn. I'm extremely sensitive to sunlight, so I wear a ton of SPF 70 and UV shades. That's how I gained my nickname Nocturnity. So, when Criss grasped my arm, it smeared the sunscreen and voila, insta-burn."

With Tim's consent, I took his hand and held it above the mark just as I had with Criss in the car. The heat rolling off of it had become even worse, to the point where I was shocked to not see obscuring gas blurring off of it.

"Have you ever been diagnosed for this condition?"

"You could say I've seen a few…specialists. The condition itself I won't elaborate on. I don't want it to obscure how people view my art"

Tim chuckled. "You're very alike Criss in that way."

"Well, what can I say; we have a lot in common."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was half past 4 by the time we got home. The new number was 206. Thank Hecate for the magical 'Erase all' button. With Criss happily cooking up a snack in the kitchen, I sat in the living room to get a snack of my own.

_**Criss**_

This was too fucken weird.

While she sat there in her trance, literally out of her body, I could feel everything. The slow and steady beat of her heart was in sync with my own, to the point where my pulse was one beat per minute. If I closed my eyes, even blinked for a second, I could see through her own, 20 something floors below.

Yeah, weird barely began to describe it.

What surprised me the most was what happened afterwards. Instead of the sharp abandonment I had expected, it was gentle and almost caring. Slowly, piece by piece, she came back to herself.

"Feeling better?"

_**Tara**_

I held out my now flawless pale forearm to display.

"Much. Whatchya makin?" I asked, stretching as I strolled towards my little kitchenette.

"Cheese nachos," he replied as the microwave went off.

"Smells yummy."

Grabbing a Vitamin Water from the fridge and a mozzarella covered tortilla chip from Criss' plate, I flopped down on my couch intent on watching the new House episode I had Ti-Voed.

It had been a good day, so far no one had tried to kill me. Knocking on the wooden coffee table, I prayed to the Gods and Goddesses of my choice that it stayed that way.

* * *

  
A/N- Ever tried splitting up time sequences without using squigglies, asterixes, or switching POVs? Yeah, my first time too!  
So, now that that temporary editting hell is over with, let me say that I am working on this, but I have a few other fics in the process as well. I have at least one more chapter already done, but after that...I have no idea.  
_However,_I don't want this fic to die either. So I'm going to try and force another chapter out. Fell free to hound me and leave me angry messages yelling at me for more. It works, seriously, just ask Rave (Your Shadow Light)  
As always, thanks so much for the reviews!! You keep this alive, seriously.


	14. It's Just Deadly Fun

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One. Lyrics used is Misery by Earshot.

**Under The Rose**  
Chapter 14: Deadly Fun

_Looking through the hole of time  
I can see the end is coming  
Closer - I can hear it calling  
(Beating away at me)  
Touching every soul in fear  
Comforting from far and near  
How I wish you all the best  
(In all your misery)_

* * *

The show went well. I was energized afterward, pooled with that warm fuzzy feeling that I've only been able to describe as liquid gold. My family had been gifted with front row seats. No, not box. My dad would have hated box. He's all about the up close. And yes, I did embarrass them to no end.

It was the most fun I have ever had at one of my shows in quite some time.

But now, work was done, and it was time to tear it up with friends, family, and the best DJ in town.

Back to the hotel I went, to get out of my stage clothes and into something fun. Fun turned out to be black jeans with a white dance top, all bell sleeves and fun waves. Simple matching flats, and I was out the door.

But I didn't get far. A certain someone had already come looking for me.

"Just couldn't wait another minute huh?"

He laughed, and no matter how many countless times I had heard it, its effect didn't lessen in the least. Deep, thundering echoes, with that warmth of South West sun.

"Nope."

Figured. Though I had a pretty good feeling that it was partially due to the whole 'people trying to kill me' thing.

"Hey, it can't be both?"

I shook my head, a sigh escaping me that exuded just how exhausted I was inside from…well..everything. Death sucks that way.

**_Criss_**

"Maybe. Let's just not talk about case stuff, alright? Lets simply be, have fun for awhile."

"Alright."

She looked as beautiful as ever, white fabric revealing that her skin was no longer its old paper-pale. This was good, she was healthier now, better. Not yet perfect, I had a feeling that was a long way to go. But that was alright, I wasn't going anywhere.

Despite her ever-present looks, yes, I was still here to protect her. Did this make any sense at all? No. I was only human, more vulnerable in this new world I was walking the lines of then Tara would ever be.

But love could never be explained. Maybe that had something to do with it.

Maybe.

In any case, she was right, and I had made her a promise. No case talk tonight.

Not a problem with me. I think we were both deserving of a break. And she never stopped astounding me in the process. Tara was just such a strong woman. How anyone could not show her utter honesty and respect, I had no idea.

It wasn't until the music hit me that I was dragged out of thoughts and back into reality. Yeah, some body guard I was.

JET was one of the most premier clubs in Vegas, and tonight's line proved this all too well.

"This Scooter really knows how to draw a crowd."

"And you're about to see why."

And I certainly did. The man himself was by far different from any other DJ I had ever seen, in a way that I was different from other magicians. He was just on a completely other level.

JET itself is unique in design, ingenious. The dance floor is sunken down by two and a half feet, causing the bass to literally thump into your chest. At the same time, this contains the sound, erasing the cliché of yelling to communicate.

But there was something much more beautiful then music, or the simple bliss of a joyous crowd. Tara, taking this energy into her, smiling brilliantly up at me. Not a worry for our safety, a griss griss bag from the local voodoo priestess prevented this.

Tonight, we were going to relax, go on a date, and have a wonderful evening.

**_Tara_**

Exhilarating.

That was the only word to describe it. Energy of pure adoration flowed into me, through me, as if I was some conduit for metaphysics itself.

See why I go to clubs? And tonight, I was seeing the greatest DJ of all time, with what could only be the love of my life.

Niyessa was already on the floor, dragging Doyle in her wake. Yes, it was a drag. How she was able to, I had no freaking idea.

We joined her immediately, and none of us needed to be dragged. And yes, Criss could dance, very very well. From a professional contortionist, what did you expect.

And everything was just perfect beyond measure. Like my nightmare, but everything miserable was replaced with this utter sense of…calm. I was energized, relaxed, and loved. Nothing in my life amounted to this.

Then it stopped.

**_Criss_**

Feeling that energy coursing through her, knowing without the shadow of a doubt that I had something to believe in, was something beyond incredible. Then at the same time, her mind was just this perfect calm, like the eye of a graceful storm.

Until it went black.

"Tara, baby, are you alright?"

"I'm fine I'm…oh God. Criss, get home. I'm…I'm dying."

Then she was gone. And the world dissolved along with her.

* * *

_A/N~ I realize this is ancient. However, I have "secretly" sworn to finish them all. New Mind Freak was on, this came out. That, and someone faved it recently. Review for more. Most of my work is spent on Behind The Crimson Door though, so show some serious love.  
_


End file.
